


Cherry and Atticus Revisit Shrek

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sometime after Shrek and Fiona's wedding, Darla decides to have her friends over for a slumber party to watch Shrek 2 on DVD and along the way, they see Cherry and Atticus's old friend, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother who decides to go with them as she warns them about her opposite sister who has plans with her arrogant son, Prince Charming.





	1. Chapter 1

At Darla's school on a rainy day during recess...

"I can't believe it's raining on Friday..." Darla groaned as she played Candyland with Annabelle and Amber. "So, you guys are still coming over for tonight's slumber party to watch Shrek 2, right?"

"Yep." Annabelle nodded.

"And looks like we might be in for a new adventure." Amber said.

"I hope it stops raining by the time we get out of school..." Darla sighed.

"What if we had an adventure in Candyland?" Annabelle smiled sheepishly.

"That would be an interesting one." Amber smiled.

Darla flinched slightly at the world of candy since she didn't eat as much candy as she used to after she found out how bad it was for her. "Suddenly, I'm not very interested in this game..."

Luckily, it was soon after school and Darla tidied the place up while her friends were on the way.

"Shrek 2?" Patch looked at the DVD. "What's this one about?"

"This one is about Shrek meeting Fiona's parents." Darla said.

"Ah, I see..." Patch then said.

"There's also a rather nasty fairy godmother..." Darla said to Atticus. "Not like the one you and Cherry knew."

"I know which fairy godmother you are referring to, dear." Fairy Godmother's voice said.

Darla's eyes widened and she looked around. Fairy Godmother then appeared with a smile.

"Fairy Godmother!" Atticus beamed. "It's been forever!"

"You just saw me at Cinderella's and The Prince's anniversary." Fairy Godmother giggled.

"Well, it feels like a long time ago..." Atticus pouted.

"Well, it has been a long time since then." Fairy Godmother smiled.

Atticus chuckled.

"Hello, ma'am..." Darla smiled to the woman. "So, you know the Shrek's fairy godmother?"

"Not exactly, I'm Cinderella's fairy godmother." Fairy Godmother said.

"I forget, what's your name again, so then I know what to call you while facing the evil fairy godmother?" Darla asked.

"My name is really Verna." Fairy Godmother replied.

"Verna, that's right..." Darla then remembered.

"We met your son that one time." Mo said to Verna.

"That's right..." Verna smiled. "My little Murray."

Cherry walked in with a small yawn.

"Cherry, look who's here!" Atticus beamed.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Fairy Godmother?!"

"Hello, dear." Verna said.

Cherry took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and then took a look again. "Feels like forever since we last met."

"Told ya." Atticus smirked to Verna.

Verna giggled to them.

"Um, what're you doing here?" Cherry asked. "We're supervising Dimple's slumber party."

"Remember the last time you all watched one of the Shrek movies?" Verna asked.

Cherry thought about it and then face-palmed. "Oh, man..."

"Oh, yes..." Verna nodded. "In fact, you will all be facing my sister."

"Sister?!" the others asked.

"Yes, as surprising as it seems, the Fairy Godmother in the Shrek movie is my evil twin sister," Verna explained to them. "She also had a child with a mortal man she 'appropriately' named Prince Charming who was supposed to rescue Fiona by command of King Harold and Queen Lillian."

"Well, he was a little too late as Shrek rescued her first." Mo said.

"Indeed..." Verna did agree.

"So, you have an evil sister in the Shrek universe?" Darla asked.

"Yes..." Verna sighed. "Sheba. She was helpful at first for the king and queen when Princess Fiona was cursed by that evil witch, but she then grew very selfish and crude."

"How?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not sure..." Verna sighed. "She used to be such a sweet young fairy... A lot like Fairy Princess Willow, even though she is the daughter of the Goblin King."

"When can we meet her?" Atticus asked.

"Fairy Princess Willow?" Verna replied.

"Yeah, her." Atticus nodded.

"No one can say for sure," Fairy Godmother replied. "I did hear though that there is a magician called The Amazing Krudsky who wishes to turn certain people into Halloween monsters."

"I think I've heard about him." Mo said.

The others curiously looked to her. Verna then magicked up a picture and showed it to Mo to see if he was the one she thought was the one they were now talking about. Mo soon started to try to not to laugh until she burst out laughing.

"What?" Atticus asked.

Mo laughed as she showed the picture of The Amazing Krudsky to him and Cherry.

"Him?! He's not amazing, he's a fraud!" Atticus laughed.

Fairy Godmother chuckled to their laughing, finding it contagious.

"So, are you going to be joining us in this adventure, Verna?" Darla asked.

"Let me check my schedule..." Verna smiled as she waved her wand, using the magic words that Cherry and Atticus knew all too well. She soon checked her schedule and where it looked like she didn't have anything planned.

"Well?" Cherry asked hopefully.

"Looks like I'm free..." Verna smiled to them. "You all get set up and I'll meet you right there with a flick of the wrist."

Cherry and Atticus nodded, knowing exactly how she would do it.

It was getting darker, pizza was ordered and Darla's slumber party began. Before watching the movie, the girls gave each other makeovers so they would all look like princesses like Fiona. They even included Mo in the fun. Mo giggled from the use of make-up.

"Powder!" Amber smiled before powdering Mo's face.

Luckily, the girls knew how much make-up to use and how much powder to use. Mo coughed from the powder, but not too much since the girls were old enough to know how much was enough now since they were older and not little little girls anymore.

"I wanna live in Paris someday..." Darla smiled with a small sigh. "Somehow, someday, I'll marry Urchin, and we'll have the most adorable children."

"I'm sure you will." Mo smiled.

"I'm gonna marry Tommy Forrester." Amber giggled.

"What about you, Annabelle?" Patch smiled. "Who will you marry?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Annabelle shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe I'll just live on my own and become a fairy godmother when I grow up."

"We'll just have to see." Darla said.

"You seem to like my cousin Timmy..." Amber reminded.

Annabelle blushed brightly and looked away shyly. This made the other girls giggle slightly. Atticus looked at the spell for the Shrek 2 movie and would read it aloud whenever the girls were ready.

"We're ready!" The girls told him.

"Okay, girls, come over here." Atticus smiled.

The girls then came to him along with the others, Verna was away for now, but she would meet them there. Atticus cleared his throat and then recited the spell to transport them into the world of Shrek 2. After reciting the spell, they were all instantly transported into the world of Shrek 2.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a storybook opening which told Fiona's origin story of how she was cursed, then locked up in a tower, only to be saved by a 'handsome Prince Charming'. While that was going on, Shrek and Fiona were away on their honeymoon and Donkey was left in charge of the swamp until they would come back, and where he was happily married to Dragon, at least for a while, until she began to act strangely. Atticus and Mo somehow ended up where Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon was being spent. They looked around and saw the couple as they came out of their onion carriage and were about to go into a gingerbread house together.

"Where are the others?" Mo asked as she noticed they were the only ones there besides Shrek and Fiona.

"I don't know..." Atticus said before looking around. "Ya know, for a candy house, this seems kind of romantic..."

"Well, hello there, strangers." Fiona's voice said.

The two looked over to see the ogre couple. 

"Erm... This is a surprise..." Shrek commented.

"Shrek! Fiona!" Atticus and Mo smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" Fiona asked with a smile back.

"Um... That's the funny thing, we wanted to visit, but somehow we ended up here..." Mo said. "We didn't mean to interrupt your honeymoon..."

"Well, maybe you'd like to join us?" Shrek invited, being more friendly than he was the first time they had met each other.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Mo said.

"You two are lovebirds, aren't you?" Fiona asked which made Atticus and Mo blush.

"Well, yeah..." Atticus answered while Mo blushed.

"So, then, come along." Shrek said.

"Well, okay." Atticus and Mo said.

Shrek smiled, he then picked up Fiona bridal style so they could go into the gingerbread house to start their honeymoon, but he had trouble getting in with her and then broke the door as they went inside.

"Smells like Grandma's house." Mo smiled at the smell of the candy house from Hansel and Gretal.

"Shall we go inside?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Please..." Mo smiled.

Atticus nodded and then walked in with her, and where the moment in the gingerbread house was romantic. Fiona took a crumb out of her hair and fed it to Shrek. Their honeymoon was a success they even got a free picnic basket, even if they did scare Red Riding Hood without meaning to. Atticus and Mo came out and they saw the picnic basket had turkey legs in them.

"We should have these on the beach." Fiona suggested.

"Great thinking." Shrek agreed.

And that's what they did. Shrek and Fiona wore their swimsuits and were on the beach while Atticus and Mo went for a swim. A wave splashed over the couple and a mermaid was now on top of Shrek and making out with him.

"Ariel...?" Atticus looked confused as that mermaid looked a lot like his cousin.

"Is this your cousin?" Mo asked.

"It can't be..." Atticus replied.

Fiona then got out of the water and dragged the mermaid by her tail fin and threw her back into the water only to be eaten by sharks.

"Should we save her?" Mo asked.

"Eh, I don't think she's worth our time..." Atticus shrugged. "That was definitely not Ariel... She may had been in love with Eric, but she wouldn't steal a man from somebody else."

"You're right," Mo said. "But, still, not even she deserves to be eaten by a shark."

"Okay, the next mermaid they find, I'll save..." Atticus then decided.

Later that night, the Seven Dwarfs came over and were making rings for the couples.

"It was nice of the dwarfs to make them their rings." Mo said.

"You know, according to the musical, Grumpy is Lord Farquaad's father and the Princess Pea is his mother..." Atticus stated since Darla was obsessed with Shrek the Musical which forced him to know that.

Mo snorted. "Somehow, that makes sense."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

A dwarf gave out the ring to Shrek. Shrek then took it but it was scolding hot, so it flew out of his hands, but it then ended up on Fiona's finger as she caught it for him.

"Wow, nice." Mo said.

The ring rested on Fiona's finger and it then read 'I Love You' on it.

"One ring to rule them all." Mo quoted and laughed at her little inside joke. 

"You've read The Hobbit?" Atticus asked in surprise.

"Maybe?" Mo smiled shyly.

The rest of the time was great. Shrek and Fiona caught glowing pixies so they could take a mud Jacuzzi together. Atticus and Mo stayed out of that for obvious reasons. They soon went to the water to have their own relaxing time. They lay their heads on each other's shoulders.

Back at the swamp...

Donkey smiled to the others, but he seemed to get sad as they asked him where Dragon was.

"Are you two taking a break?" Cherry asked.

"You could say that..." Donkey sighed. "I also hope that Shrek will let me move back in."

"Well, him and Fiona will want to be alone." Darla said.

"Ah, he won't mind..." Donkey reassured.

"Uhh..." the others doubted that, knowing how couples were when they wanted to have each other just to themselves.

"Anyways, we should be expecting a friend of ours to arrive." Darla said.

"Ooh, a new friend?" Donkey smiled in excitement.

"Yes and no." Amber said.

"Huh?" Donkey asked.

"You'll see..." Cherry replied. "Let's just say she goes way back with me and Atticus."

They soon see a glowing light flying towards them. The others winced slightly from the light, but soon enough, Verna appeared.

"Sorry I'm a little tardy," Verna smiled. "I just like to make an entrance, most Fairy Godmothers come at the sight or sound of some poor soul crying."

"Ohh." Darla smiled back in understanding.

Donkey smiled. "Um... Hello there."

"Hello dear, my name is Verna." the fairy woman smiled down to the talking quadruped.

"Nice to meet you." Donkey said.

'Likewise." Verna smiled down to him. 

Donkey then looked out the window as he anxiously waited for Shrek and Fiona to come back from their honeymoon.

"I'm guessing you are sad about Dragon acting all moody lately." Verna said.

"Mm-hmm..." Donkey sighed. "She won't tell me what's wrong though... That's why I came here."

"Hmm..." Verna hummed thoughtfully herself, she had a suspicion about what could be up with Dragon, but she then decided to keep it to herself to surprise the donkey later.

"So, when are they coming?" Amber asked, referring to Shrek and Fiona's arrival.

"They should be here in about an hour or two," Donkey wasn't too sure, but guessed. "They went to Hansel's Honeymoon Home."

"Hansel has a honeymoon home?" Cherry asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Donkey said.

The others then shrugged and decided to get comfortable in Shrek's place until he and Fiona would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on...

"Ah, it's so good to be home..." Shrek smiled as he and Fiona were finally coming back to the swamp with Atticus and Mo.

They then soon heard Donkey's voice singing.

"Just you, and me, and..." Shrek picked up Fiona until he opened the door.

"Two can be as bad as one~" Donkey finished singing.

"Donkey?" Shrek asked, finding him on the couch with the others.

"About time." Cherry groaned.

"Shrek! Fiona!" Donkey beamed to the couple and rushed toward them. "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? Give us a hug, Shrek, you old love machine!" he then laughed before coming over to Fiona. "And look at you, Mrs. Shrek. How 'bout a side of sugar for the steed?"

"You're probably wondering why we're here and why our new friend is here as well." Darla said as Verna floated by her side.

"Precisely, especially Donkey..." Shrek replied.

"They're just helping me take care of your love nest for ya!" Donkey smiled to the ogre.

"That and him and Dragon are having issues." Cherry said.

"Issues?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, she's been very moody lately..." Donkey nodded sadly before instantly brightening right up. "So that's why I thought I'd move back in with you guys and look who happened to visit!"

"But it looks like we came at a bad time." Darla said.

"Come on, let's hear all about the trip, or how about a game of Parcheesi?" Donkey insisted.

"I think they need sometime to themselves, dear." Verna said.

"Oh... Okay..." Donkey said softly then, feeling bad. "Eh, besides, me and Pinocchio had some plans anyway..."

"We can keep him company." Mo said.

They then went out the door and shut it behind them, even Atticus and Mo.

"Congratulations." Mo smiled to the ogre couple on the way out.

"They'll be fine..." Shrek told Fiona before smirking. "Now, where were we? Oh, I think I remember..." he then grabbed a hold of her and spun her and dipped her to kiss her, until he then accidentally dropped her from surprise of who was there. "DONKEY!"

"I think you two have company outside." Verna said.

Shrek and Fiona then looked curious and opened the door all the way to see men playing bugles as one man was coming down their way as he had a scroll. One musican overdid it until the man with the scroll stopped him. "Enough, Reggie."

"Who's the man with the scroll?" Darla asked Verna.

"A Royal Messenger, seems to be from King Harold and Queen Lillian's kingdom." Verna replied.

"Looks like he's here to read a message to Fiona." Mo said.

"Indeed..." The Royal Messenger impatiently replied.

"Oh, please, then read the message." Cherry said.

The messenger cleared his throat as he opened up the scroll to read it aloud. "'Dearest Princess Fiona, you are hereby summoned to the kingdom of Far, Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage, in which The King will bestow his royal blessing upon you and your'--" he then looked at Shrek with a nervous, but not scared cough. "Erm... Prince Charming..." he then continued to read aloud from the scroll. "'Love the King and Queen of Far, Far Away: AKA Mom and Dad'."

"Mom and Dad?" Fiona said, a bit confused.

"Prince Charming?" Shrek asked in the same way.

"Royal Ball?!" Donkey beamed as he came between them. "Can we come?!"

"We're not going." Shrek smiled apologetically.

"What?" Mo asked. "Why?"

"I mean, don't you guys think they might be a bit shocked to see Fiona like this?" Shrek asked anxiously since Fiona was an ogress and no longer a human princess.

"So?" Darla asked.

"Well, they might be a bit surprised, but they're my parents, Shrek." Fiona replied. "They love me and don't worry, they're gonna love you too."

"Yeah, well, somehow I don't think I'm welcome in the Country Club." Shrek scoffed in disgust.

"Don't worry; they will love you." Amber said.

"They're not like that." Fiona added in, defending her parents.

"Then how do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band?" Shrek scoffed at the people who came with the message from the king and queen. 

"Come on, Shrek, give them a chance." Annabelle said.

"To do what?" Shrek scoffed. "Sharpen their pitchforks?"

"Shrek, I'm sure that Fiona's parents are not that bad." Atticus said.

"They just wanna give you their blessing." Cherry added.

"Oh, great, now I need their blessing?" Shrek scoffed. 

"Well, if you wanna be apart of this family, yes." Fiona replied.

"And who says I wanna be apart of this family?" Shrek smirked.

"Oh, come on, Shrek, when you married her, you should have seen this coming." Mo said.

"Well, there's some fine print for ya." Shrek glared.

"Ugh, s-so, that's it?" Fiona glared back. "You won't come?"

"Trust me, it's a bad idea, we are not going and that's final." Shrek growled.

'And we arrive in the onion carriage in 3, 2, 1.' Atticus thought to himself.

The bags were being thrown in the backseat. Shrek sighed as he lost the argument and they were leaving the swamp to Fiona's home kingdom.

"Hey, come on, Shrek, we don't wanna hit traffic!" Donkey called out.

"Yeah, come on!" Mo added.

Shrek sighed as he glumly came out the front door to join them.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything!" Gingy called as he waved with the Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice, Pinocchio, The Big Bad Wolf and they then ran into the house.

Verna had made the carriage bigger so then it would have enough room for everyone in it. Shrek looked back to the swamp as they were then on their way to Far, Far Away.

"All right, hit it!" Donkey cheered before singing Rawhide.

"I nearly forgot how annoying his singing is." Cherry whispered.

But that was just the beginning of Donkey's annoyance.

They came into the mountains as they passed a sign which read 'Far, Far Away 700 Miles'.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked.

"No, not yet." Atticus said.

They then came to a rainy climate which looked very dark and gloomy, even for Cherry.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked.

"No." Cherry groaned.

They then came to a snowy cliff as Far, Far Away was now 200 miles away.

"Okay, are we there yet?" Donkey asked, echoing slightly.

"No..." Fiona sighed, echoing as well.

"This is going to be a long and annoying trip to Far, Far Away." Darla groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked as they came to a snowy climate.

"No!" Darla, Amber, and Annabelle told him.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey then asked as they came to a darker climate.

"Yes." Shrek said.

"Really?" Donkey smiled.

"NO!" Shrek growled at him.

"Please, Donkey, just be quiet until we're there!" Atticus begged.

They came over a bridge next to a waterfall and Donkey still couldn't help it. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Shrek and Fiona groaned.

Far, Far Away was now 100 Miles Away. Soon enough, Shrek decided to mess with Donkey's head and copy what he said to make him shut up.

"Oh, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" Mo asked.

Shrek was copying Donkey to annoy him. Fiona looked very annoyed, finding it to be quite immature.

"I'm just gonna stop talking!" Donkey then gave in.

"Finally." Atticus said.

Shrek sighed in relief.

"But this is taking forever, Shrek," Donkey then complained. "We ain't go no in-flight movie or nuthin'!"

"The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Donkey," Shrek reminded. "That's where we're going... Far... Far... Away."

"All right, all right, I get it," Donkey sighed. "I'm just so darn bored!"

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself!" Atticus told him.

Donkey sighed, he then smirked as he started to pop his mouth which proved to be even more annoying.

"For five minutes, could you not be yourself?" Cherry groaned as she pulled on her hair. "FOR FIVE MINUTES?!"

"Please." Atticus begged.

It was then quiet for a while, until Donkey dramatically popped his mouth again.

Shrek groaned. "ARE WE THERE YET?!"'

"Yes." Fiona then smiled as she looked out the window.

"Oh, finally!" Donkey cheered.

"I thought we would never get there." Verna sighed.

"Why didn't you teleport us there?" Amber asked Atticus.

"I wanted an excuse to cuddle with an unconscious Mo." Atticus replied as he held Mo as she fell asleep in his lap.

"Ohh." The girls smirked.

Atticus blushed then with a goofy grin.

Mo eventually woke up and yawned, pulling her bandanna up over her eyes and looked around. "Oh, we're here!"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

They then looked all around Far, Far Away as the carriage was taking them to the King and Queen who were Fiona's parents.

"Looks kind of like Hollywood." Darla said.

"Yeah, it does..." Annabelle agreed.

They passed the gates of homes that belonged to famed Fairy Tale princesses such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and even Rapunzel. The people of the kingdom followed the carriage as they were on their way to the castle.

"We're here." Mo smiled.

Soon enough, the carriage came to a stop and the elderly regal couple came out to meet their daughter for the first time since she was seven. Bugles played fanfare for the arrival of the couple and their guests.

"Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband!" The herald announced which made the crowd go wild.

"This is it." Fiona said.

"This is it." King Harold whispered to his wife.

"This is it." The herald smiled as he was going to open the door for the couple.

"This is it!" The old man with a dove cage smiled back.

The herald soon opened the door for the couple which caused for the old man to release the doves. Shrek and Fiona stepped out together and stood beside each other. The crowd then looked shocked at the display, a dove even slammed into the wall and landed flat on the floor and a baby cried at the sight of the monsters.

"This just became awkward." Atticus said.

"Uhh..." Donkey backed up nervously and got into the onion carriage to get out of the awkwardness. "Come on, girls, let's go park the car!" he then left with Amber, Annabelle, and Darla.

"Agreed." Amber, Annabelle, and Darla said.

This was awkward for Shrek and Harold as they were going to meet. Cherry and Mo curtsied while Patch and Atticus bowed to the royals.

"Look, dear, they brought some friends." Queen Lillian smiled.

"At least they seem normal..." King Harold whispered to his wife.

"Looks like her father isn't so happy to see their daughter as an ogre." Cherry whispered.

"Who on Earth are they?" King Harold whispered to his wife referring to Fion,a thinking they had brought someone else other than their own daughter.

"I think that's our little girl." Queen Lillian replied.

"That's not little, that's a really, really big problem." King Harold shook his head.

"I wonder how Fiona and Shrek are taking this." Patch whispered to Atticus as he was overhearing the ogre couple's conversation with his super-hearing.

"Happy now?" Shrek asked Fiona nervously. "All right, we saw them... Let's go before they light the torches..."

"These are my parents." Fiona whispered back.

"They locked you in a tower." Shrek reminded.

"Hey, that was for my own good!" Fiona defended.

"Their conversation is kind of like their conversation." Atticus whispered, referring to the king and queen.

"Totally." Patch whispered back.

Soon enough, Shrek and Fiona were right across from King Harold and Queen Lillian.

"Mom... Dad..." Fiona smiled as she then hugged her parents for the first time in ages. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek. And these are our special guests, Cherry Butler, Mo Brown, Atticus Fudo, and his puppy, Patch."

"Hello, Your Majesties." Atticus said with a bow.

Patch even bowed, following his master's chivalry.

"Well.... Uh... It's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from..." Shrek smiled nervously.

"Smooth." Cherry whispered.

Shrek felt very awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, the girls minus Donkey came in and it was now time for dinner. The girls got along well with Queen Lillian, especially Darla.

"You remind me so much of my old nanny." Darla smiled to the queen.

"Well, before I became queen I did used to babysit." Queen Lillian said.

"What?" Darla's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Mm-hmm..." Queen Lillian nodded with a small smile. "I've always loved young children."

"I can tell that you had a natural touch when it came to children." Mo said.

"Still do of course..." Queen Lillian smiled as she walked them inside. "Come right this way."

"It looks so beautiful." Darla smiled.

"Thank you, my dear." Queen Lillian smiled.

King Harold didn't seem to like or trust Shrek at all.

"You alright, Sire?" Atticus asked.

"Fine, fine, let's just take our seats..." King Harold said. "You remind me of my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Atticus asked. "What's his name?"

"Arthur Pendragon," King Harold replied. "Fiona used to call him 'Artie'."

"There might be a slight difference between me and him, Your Majesty." Atticus said.

"We'll discuss this over dinner." Queen Lillian replied.

Atticus smiled. At least the queen seemed nice. "She reminds me of the Queen in Jamestown." he then said to Cherry and Patch who nodded in agreement.

They were all soon at the dinner table. They were all given their assigned seats. King Harold glowered to Shrek from his seat while they waited for their dinner.

"This is awkward." Mo whispered.

Atticus gripped his collar slightly as he sipped his water.

Fiona took a drink herself, and then let out a burp which made her sheepishly smile. "Oh, e-excuse me..."

"Better out than in, I always say, eh, Fiona?" Shrek chuckled.

"Probably not a good time to say that." Patch whispered.

The laughter then died down as it was awkwardly silent again.

"What do you mean 'not on the list'?" Donkey's voice asked. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am!" he then came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hey, what's happenin', everybody? Thanks for waiting. You know, I had the hardest time finding this place." he then sat down at the table with his hooves on the top.

"No, no, bad donkey, bad, down, you too, mutt!" King Harold scolded the animals as Patch was about to sit next to Atticus like how his rich aunt and uncle could in their house.

"Your Majesty, that would be my dog, Patch and that would be Shrek's, um, noble steed, Donkey." Atticus said.

"Yes, Dad, it's all right, it's all right, they helped rescue me from the dragon." Fiona added in.

"Yep, that's me, the noble steed!" Donkey smiled. "HEY, WAITER! HOW 'BOUT A BOWL FOR THE STEED?!"

"Oh, boy..." Shrek groaned before he took a spoon in his bowl and sipped the liquid inside of it.

"At least it can't get worse." Patch whispered.

"Um, Shrek?" Fiona whispered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Shrek then thought maybe he forgot his manners. "Great soup, Mrs. Q.... Mmm..."

"No... Darling..." Fiona then said, putting her fingers in the bowl to show it was a washing bowl for washing up before kitchen sinks had been invented.

"That makes sense." Darla whispered to Amber.

Amber nodded as she and Annabelle already did that and Darla copied them.

"So, Fiona," Queen Lillian smiled to her daughter. "Tell us about where you live."

"Shrek owns his own land..." Fiona smiled nervously. "Don't you, honey?"

"Yes, Shrek, please tell them about your land." Darla smiled.

"Ah, yes, it's in an enchanted forest," Shrek chuckled nervously. "Abundant in squirrels, and cute little duckies, and--"

"What?!" Donkey asked before laughing. "I know you ain't talkin' 'bout the swamp!"

"Donkey..." Shrek glared.

"An ogre in a swamp, how original." King Harold commented.

'I can already tell this won't end well.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Well, I suppose that will be a fine place to raise the children." Queen Lillian smiled.

"I agree." Mo said.

This made Shrek and King Harold cough and sputter at the mention of children.

"Maybe mentioning the word 'children' isn't a good idea." Darla said.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Shrek smiled nervously after coughing up his spoon.

"Indeed," King Harold agreed before muttering. "I haven't started eating..."

"Oh, no..." Amber gulped having a feeling this wouldn't end well at all.

"Harold." Queen Lillian glared to her husband.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shrek also glared with a hand on his hip.

"Dad, please..." Fiona said, trying to stop her father from going overboard.

"Sire, now, please don't say anything you might regret." Atticus said.

"I just don't want any of his type." King Harold said.

"My type?!" Shrek glared.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Donkey said nervously.

"Dinner is served!" the head chef called out.

"Never mind, I can hold it." Donkey smiled nervously.

"This dinner sure is going to be interesting." Atticus said.

The servants laid out all the foods for their dining patrons.

"Bon appetite." the head chef bowed to them.

"I'm starving." Patch smiled.

"Well, let's not let our tummies rumbling, let's dig in." Queen Lillian also smiled.

"Don't mind if I do, Lillian." Donkey smiled back as he was about to eat the lobster in front of him until the king took it from him.

"I can already tell this will start a fight." Atticus sighed.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry agreed.

"We might as well put up barriers." Mo sighed.

"After this..." Cherry said as someone poured herself a drink and she then sipped it in mild content.

"And the fighting begins." Patch sighed.

"Get comfortable..." Mo sulked in her chair. "And I thought Aunt Sarah had problems when my parents adopted me."

"I think this one takes the cake." Atticus said.

Mo nodded. Shrek and King Harold argued as they got their food ready, the pig for Shrek and the lobster for King Harold. They had an argument about Shrek and Fiona's future children being ogres and how it wasn't a good idea and Shrek mocked about how Fiona was locked away in a tower.

"I only did that because I loved her!" King Harold glared.

"Oh, aye?" Shrek mocked. "Day Care or did dragon guard the castle?"

"You wouldn't understand, you're not her father!" King Harold retorted.

"This isn't going well at all." Darla sighed.

"It's so nice to have the family together for dinner..." Queen Lillian said, sounding like she was going to cry as Shrek and King Harold fought with their food to get their rage from each other out of their systems.

"Well, at least they haven't gone for the roasted pig yet." Patch smiled nervously.

Shrek and King Harold glared to each other before grabbing onto the pig.

Patch face-pawed himself. "Me and my big muzzle..."

The two grabbed the pig which then sent it flying in the air.

"Shrek!" Fiona glared at her husband.

"Harold!" Lillian glared at her husband.

"Fiona!" Shrek replied.

"Fiona!" Harold even added in.

"Mom!" Fiona complained.'

"Harold." Lillian looked to her husband.

"Donkey!" Donkey smiled nervously until the pig crashed down onto the table.

"Did that really just happen?" Mo asked.

Fiona stood up, feeling very emotional right now and stormed off to her room. King Harold looked worried for his daughter before glaring to Shrek, blaming him for all of this. Shrek only sadly looked to Fiona and decided to have a word with her as soon as possible. Verna decided to go and comfort Fiona.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Your Majesty..." Darla said to the queen.

"Oh, it's not your fault, dear..." Queen Lillian soothed her. "How about I show you and your little family to your rooms?"

"I'd like that." Darla said.

Queen Lillian smiled to her. "It'll be my pleasure."

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle smiled back to the kind older woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona went into her childhood bedroom as she looked quite miserable and unhappy about the dinner between her family, it was enough to make her look out from her balcony and start to cry. Verna soon arrived in the room, but she wasn't the only one that appeared. Fiona was crying which made Verna remember when Cinderella's cries summoned her to save the day. Bubbles came from Fiona's tears and there came a sweet sounding lullaby like melody in the air.

"Your fallen tears have called to me~" Sheba sang as she was floating inside of a bubble. "So here comes my sweet remedy, I know what every princess needs, For her to live life happily~" 

POP!

"Hello, Sheba." Verna said.

"Oh, hello there, Verna..." Sheba gave a small polite smile. "And look at this princess, she's... Well... All... Grown up..." she then said, trying to politely ignore the monstrous features of Fiona.

"Uh, who are you?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, sweet pea, I'm your fairy godmother." Sheba smiled.

"My Fairy Godmother?" Fiona asked before looking at Verna. "And I'm guessing you're a fairy godmother too."

"Well, of course I am, just not yours." Verna replied gently and sweetly as always before glaring slightly to Sheba.

"So good to see you again... "Sheba said as she seemed to be hiding something from her and Fiona though kept a sweet smile.

"Why are you both here?" Fiona asked.

"I was invited to come here by old friends of mine." Verna replied.

"And I'm here to make it all better..." Sheba smiled to Fiona. "With... Just... A... Wave of my magic wand and your troubles will soon be gone~"

"Um, Sheba, I don't think she needs any makeover," Verna said. "She just needs some comfort." 

"Oh, nonsense, I know what's best for my poor godchild..." Sheba replied.

"Um, thank you very much, Fairy Godmother, but she's right," Fiona agreed with a nervous, apologetic smile. "I really don't need all of this."

Sheba pouted as her sister was right as always. She then stopped her magic, but gave a puppy to Fiona from her magic. 

"Fiona? Fiona!" Shrek's voice called until he pushed the doors open with Donkey, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry by his sides.

"Are we interrupting something?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you got a puppy?" Donkey smiled before pouting. "All I got in my room was shampoo!"

"Oh, uh, Fairy Godmother, furniture..." Fiona said nervously. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek."

"And her true love." Mo added in.

"Husband?!" Sheba replied. "Well, how could this have happened?!"

"He rescued her with our help." Cherry spoke up as she pushed her glasses back.

"But that can't be right!" Sheba snapped.

"Oh, great, more relatives." Shrek deadpanned.

"Shrek, please..." Verna said.

"She's just trying to help." Fiona frowned.

"Good, she can help us pack," Shrek replied. "Get your coat, dear, we're leaving."

"It's only been one day and you already want to leave?" Patch asked.

"Leaving?" Donkey shook his head. "I don't wanna leave."

"When did you decide this?" Fiona asked her husband.

"Shortly after arriving." Shrek shrugged.

"That seems unfair." Mo said.

"We're so sorry..." Fiona said to her fairy godmother.

"No, no, no, that's all right," Sheba soothed. "I need to go anyway. But remember, deary, if you should ever need me, 'Happiness is just a tear drop away'." she then took out a calling card.

"Nice slogan." Patch said.

"Why thank you." Sheba replied.

"Thanks, we got all the happiness we need!" Shrek swiped the card. "Happy, happy, happy!"

"Run along now." Verna told Sheba.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Oh, very well..." Sheba flew out the window and came to a flying carriage which had a handsome young man as the driver. "Let's go, Kyle."

The man then cracked his whip and they went off.

"Can't he stay...?" Cherry asked weakly.

"I think he's not your type." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry pouted and folded her arms.

"Very nice, Shrek." Fiona glared since the ogre had sent her fairy godmother away like that.

"Shrek, don't you think you were rather rude to my sister?" Verna asked.

"Me, rude?" Shrek replied. "I told you guys coming here was a bad idea!"

"You could at least try to get along with King Harold." Atticus spoke up maturely.

"You know, somehow I don't think I was gonna get 'Daddy's' blessing even if I wanted it." Shrek replied.

"It's only been one day." Mo said.

"Do you think maybe it might be nice if someone asked me what I wanted?" Fiona spoke up.

"Sure, do you want me to get Atticus to pack for you?" Shrek smiled.

"You are being selfish, Shrek." Atticus said.

"You're behaving like a--" Fiona was about to say with a glare, but then stopped herself.

"Go on, say it." Shrek insisted.

"Like an ogre!" Fiona then finished.

"Well, here's a newsflash for you, whether your parents like it or not, I AM AN OGRE!" Shrek glared back.

The poodle puppy from Sheba began to bark at Shrek. Shrek then roared loudly at the puppy to shut it up. The poodle puppy then shivered and curled up out of fear. Patch started to comfort and soothe the poor puppy.

"And that's not about to change..." Shrek then firmly finished to his wife.

Fiona went to the door and looked over to him. "I've made changes for you, Shrek, think about that..." she then said before going out the door to leave him alone.

"Smooth move." Atticus said in deadpan at Shrek.

"I'm an ogre! RAWR!" Donkey then mimicked Shrek which made the situation much worse than it already was.

Shrek felt bad and he could overhear Fiona on the other side as she was breaking down and crying again.

Meanwhile, King Harold was on a ranting rampage. "I knew this would happen!" the king mumbled to himself.

"Good, you started it." Queen Lillian replied as she read a book in bed before going to sleep.

"Me?!" King Harold asked out of shock. "I can hardly believe that, Lillian. He's the ogre, not me!"

"I think, Harold, you're taking this a little too personally," Queen Lillian replied. "This is Fiona's choice."

"Lillian, I don't think you understand, our little girl has married a monster!" King Harold told her.

"Harold calm down it's not like it's the end of the world," Queen Lillian replied while reading her book. "Stop being such a drama king."

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle were coming down the hallway, having bad dreams and went to see the king and queen, and where they stopped when they overheard the king singing la di da a few times before asking how could it get any worse. Darla came up behind the door and peeked through the key hole and saw a flying carriage outside his window.

"Hello, Harold." Sheba's voice darkly said to the king of Far, Far Away.

This startled the king as he knew that when Sheba sounded like that she wasn't happy.

"Something's wrong..." Darla told her friends. "Fiona's fairy godmother seems... Rather... Um... Evil."

"She does." Annabelle whispered in agreement.

"I don't think Queen Lillian knows..." Amber whispered back. 

King Harold was then going for a ride with Sheba while Queen Lillian was reading her book as she sighed to her husband's behavior.

"We've got to follow them." Annabelle whispered.

"Come with me." Darla told them.

The girls then came into their temporary room for the night.

Darla reached into her backpack and took out her Moon Staff. "Come here, guys."

"What are you going to do?" Amber asked.

"I'm going to find a way for us to follow her..." Darla said as she came to the window with them by her sides. "Moon Power! Follow that carriage!" she then commanded her Moon Staff as she saw the carriage in the sky with the evil fairy godmother with Fiona's father at hand, and where the Moon Staff soon gave them a way to follow them. 

Annabelle and Amber were going with Darla as they followed the flying carriage.

"So, what's new?" Harold nervously asked Sheba.

"You remember my son, Prince Charming." Sheba replied as she was sitting next to a flowing blonde-haired young man.

"Oh, yes, Charming, uh, how are you?" Harold asked nervously.

The prince glanced at him.

"Oh, it's been years," Harold smiled nervously. "W-W-When did you get back?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago actually," Prince Charming replied, sounding insulted. "After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts, and I climbed the highest room of the tallest--"

Harold began to become very nervous by the outburst.

"Oh, shush, shush, Mummy can handle this," Sheba stopped her son and then took over for him, sounding more deathly and dramatic. "HE ENDURES BLISTERING WINDS AND SCORCHING DESERTS! He climbs to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower, and what does he find?! Some gender-confused wolf telling him that his princess is already married!"

"Wow, I can definently tell where that prince gets his behavior from." Darla whispered as she Amber and Annabelle were underneath the carriage, and where Harold was the only one that could hear them.

Harold lookd around as he could've sworn he heard a little voice. "Erm, it wasn't my fault... He didn't show up quick enough."

"STOP THE CAR!!!" Sheba then yelled out.

This caused the floating carriage to stop mid-air which caused Amber to yelp as they were in the sky and would have long and nasty fall if she had let go.

"Hang on tight, Amber!" Darla whispered loudly to her best friend.

"What was that?" Sheba asked.

"I'm sure it was just the wind..." Harold shivered nervously. "Erm... Where are we anyway?"

"You've forced me to do something I really don't wanna do... "Sheba glared as she rolled her window down to show a drive-thru spot. 

"Well, hi there!" a woman greeted. "Welcome to Friar's Fat Boy, may I take your order?"

"My diet is ruined!" Sheba glared to Harold. "I hope you're happy."

"Seriously?" Annabelle whispered. "She's not happy about stopping here?"

Sheba and Prince Charming took their orders.

"Women..." Darla sighed. "I can't believe I'm predestined to be one someday."

"Same here." Annabelle and Amber whispered.

The carriage then quickly flew off again after the fairy godmother was given her food and a toy axe that came with Prince Charming's meal.

"He's like a spoiled brat." Amber whispered.

"Can't stand 'em." Darla quietly nodded in agreement.

"Shh!" Annabelle hushed before whispering. "They're talking..."

"You see, we made a deal, Harold," Sheba sharply reminded the king. "Remember when I found you on my pond?"

"Yes..." Harold sighed in memory.

"Pond?" Darla whispered curiously. "How big could her pond possibly be?"

"Must be pretty big if King Harold can fit on it..." Annabelle whispered back.

Amber hummed as she had a hidden suspicion about the king.

"So Fiona and Charming will be together..." Sheba then replied. 

"Yes." Harold frowned.

"Oh, believe me, Harold, it's what's best," Sheba said before biting into her dinner. "Not only for your daughter, but for your kingdom."

They soon arrived back at Harold's balcony.

Harold was shoved out onto the balcony himself. "But what am I supposed to do about it?" he then asked, feeling lost and hopeless.

Sheba threw the axe into his arms with a smirk. "Use your imagination." she then shut the door and the carriage flew off again into the darkness.

Luckily, the girls got off and on the balcony before the carriage took off. Harold looked so lost and lonely as he stared at the full moon. The girls snuck back inside, but Amber had a sneaky suspicion about Harold's talk with Sheba as he was not going to bed just yet. He decided to make a quick stop into town.

"Girls, I know you heard all of that." Harold said.

"I know, eavesdropping is wrong, but you actually kind of worried us..." Darla said to the king. 

"I'm sorry, but this only concerns my family and I," Harold told them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pay someone a visit to take care of something for me."

"You were a frog, weren't you?" Amber said, having a suspicion about why Harold was at Sheba's pond.

Harold stopped in his tracks before sighing.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Amber then continued. "You were the original Frog Prince, were you not?"

"You're quite right, my dear." Harold frowned.

"I knew it..." Amber replied. 

"I'm sorry about dinner..." Harold sighed. "But I made a deal with this fairy godmother for my daughter to marry her son."

"So, let me guess, if her son didn't marry Fiona, then you would be turned back into a frog, right?" Darla asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Harold sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something."

"We understand, Sire." Annabelle said.

Harold then went inside. Lillian had fallen asleep when they came into the room. Harold grabbed a cloak and then went to ride one of the horses into town.

"We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Annabelle whispered to Darla.

"Yep... But first, I need a glass of water." Darla said.

They then came into their room to get dressed.

Darla then sipped her glass of water and popped her mouth. "All right, let's get going."

They soon sneaked out and followed the king. They wore their own cloaks as they followed him into town as he was on his way to a place known as the Poison Apple.

"Must be where the villains hang out." Amber whispered.

"I bet Cherry would like this place." Darla whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls continued to follow the king. They stayed close together. Harold knocked on the door once he came up to it.

An eye came out from the hatch before it then closed and opened up to show a cyclops man. "Oh... Come on in, Your Majesty."

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle quickly followed the king inside as he went into the bar. Captain Hook appeared to be playing the piano. A dart flew by as they walked and there were two living trees who were arm-wrestling. The Headless Horseman let out a noisy belch after he had a drink. 

"Uh, excuse me?" Harold spoke up nervously.

"Do I know you?" a female frog with red lipstick and a martini smirked to the king.

"I hope that's not his sister." Darla whispered.

Amber and Annabelle shrugged, but they didn't think so.

"Uh, no, you must be mistaking me for someone else," Harold smiled nervously before looking to the bartender behind the table. "Uh, excuse me? I'm looking for the ugly step-sister."

A rather masculine looking woman with eye shadow and lipstick with a mole turned her head and glowered toward him.

"Ah, yes, there you are," Harold laughed nervously. "You see, I need someone to be 'taken care of'."

"I can see why she's called the ugly step-sister." Annabelle whispered.

"Who's the guy?" Doris asked King Harold.

"Well, he's not a guy persay, he's... An ogre." Harold replied quietly, but somehow, everyone else overheard that.

"Wow." Darla whispered.

"Hey, buddy, lemme clue you in," Doris said to King Harold. "I know one fella who can handle the job, and frankly, he don't like to be disturbed."

Darla, Annabelle, and Amber leaned in to overhear.

"Where could I find him?" Harold asked.

They were then told to go in the back where it was the most dark in the whole bar, and where that was where they went. Harold creaked the door open.

The only light shown was from the moon as there was a pair of boots on a table before them with slanted green eyes. "Who dares enter my room?" a Spanish accented voice demanded.

"Sounds dangerous." Amber whispered.

Harold spoke to the stranger as he offered a bag of gold. 

"Reminds me of Zorro..." Annabelle said quietly.

"Except he didn't do anything for money." Darla whispered.

"Hmm..." Annabelle hummed quietly.

"Just tell me where I can find this ogre, Your Majesty." the stranger narrowed his eyes to Harold.

"First, I would like for you take in these three with you as your entourage." Harold said as he pointed behind him.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle looked nervous.

"You can come out, girls." Harold told them.

The three then walked out together.

"Don't you three have to go play somewhere?" the stranger replied.

"We would, but this is an adventure and now is not the time to play." Darla said.

The stranger chuckled. "You are an interesting young lady..."

"My name is Darla Fudo and these are my friends, Amber Smith and Annabelle Greening." Darla then introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm kind of like a fairy godmother-in-training." Annabelle said as she brought out her very own magic wand.

"I'm a Sailor Scout." Darla took out her Moon Staff.

"I see, I see..." the stranger remarked, then looked to Amber. "And what about you...?"

"Um..." Amber put her hands behind her back nervously. "Uh... I don't do anything interesting..." she then chuckled nervously.

"Hmm..." The stranger smirked before throwing a sword at Amber.

Amber yelped as she put her hands out and ice shot out from the palms which froze the sword instantly like an icicle.

"Ah, you're a witch, my dear." The stranger smirked.

Amber breathed shallowly and wheezily.

"Amber, it's okay, remember what we learned..." Darla soothed her best friend.

Amber nodded before she calmed down.

"All right... You have a deal, Senior..." the stranger told King Harold.

"Thank you." King Harold said.

The girls were unsure about helping out, but they kept it to themselves.

Later on, they were coming back to the castle and Shrek had a hard time getting to sleep. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch slept in the same room, Patch slept on the foot of Atticus's side of the bed of course with Mo right next to Atticus, and Cherry had her own bed since she liked her own space.

"Thank you for cooperating, girls." Harold whispered.

"It won't be easy..." Darla sighed.

"It won't." Amber agreed.

The girls went to get rest for now and the king would come to them again when the time would be right.

Shrek soon got up since he couldn't sleep. He wandered around his wife's bedroom and looked at the figurines on the mantle piece. He saw a doll knight and doll princess with stuffed animals that were a dragon and a dead ogre. It made him feel bad about being himself and thought maybe Fiona would be happier and better off without him, but what could he do? He soon saw a music box. He opened it up to find a diary, but then shut it as it played music. Fiona turned over in her bed, but never woke up. Shrek then quickly snatched the book and shut the box it came from as he curiously opened the book to see what it was all about, and where it was about her hoping to be with someone named Prince Charming.

The first entry was about little Fiona wanting to go to a slumber party at Sleeping Beauty's house, but her parents told her not to, and she thought she would be going to a finishing school. Instead, she was going to be locked away in a tower and she someday hoped to become Mrs. Fiona Charming which made Shrek feel sick to his stomach, and where that wasn't the only page. It seemed like every other page had that on it. There was then a knock at the door. Shrek looked over and put the diary away and decided to answer it and only looked down to see his new father-in-law.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harold smiled nervously.

"No, not at all, I was just done reading a-a scary book." Shrek frowned.

"I was hoping you'd let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier." Harold then replied.

"Okay..." Shrek glanced at him oddly.

"I don't know what came over me," Harold replied. "Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over... You could bring those friends of yours if you'd like."

Shrek began to think about this as this would be a perfect chance for him and his father-in-law to get along. "Look... Your Majesty... I just..."

"Please, call me 'Dad'." Harold replied.

"Dad," Shrek then continued. " We both acted like ogres. Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other."

"Excellent idea!" Harold cheered. "I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. A little father-son time? I know it would mean the world to Fiona. Shall we say, by the old oak?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Dad." Shrek smiled.

Harold smiled back. This seemed to be like a perfect idea so far. Little did they know, there was going to be danger involved, or so, maybe Harold thought. 

The next morning...

Shrek, Donkey, Atticus, and Patch were now walking through the forest. Cherry and Mo came along to enjoy the scenery, of course, Mo mostly did.

"Face it, Donkey, we're lost!" Shrek complained.

"I hate to say this, but I agree, we're lost." Patch said.

"We can't be lost," Donkey spoke up. "We followed the King's instructions exactly. 'Head to the darkest part of the woods, past the

sinister trees with scary-looking, branches, and the bush shaped like Shirley Bassey!" 

"We passed that bush three times already!" Cherry glared at the talking donkey. "I think we've been tricked!"

"We might as well turn back." Patch said.

"Hey, guys, don't get huffy!" Donkey replied. "I was only trying to help!"

"Did it say anything of where we need to go after passing that bush?!" Cherry glared.

"Hmm... Lemme think..." Donkey stopped to think.

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

They all then walked along and there was then a distant purr heard.

"Mo, I know you like me, but calm down, okay?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"What?" Mo replied as she picked flowers as she enjoyed the serene atmosphere of the forest.

"Wasn't that you purring?" Atticus asked.

"No." Mo glanced at him slightly.

"What's next, a hug?" Shrek smirked, thinking maybe it was Donkey.

Suddenly, an orange cat with a black hat and boots came in front of them, looking like a feline version of Zorro. "Haha, fear me if you dare!" 

"Aw, a kitty~" Cherry cooed.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon appeared next to the cat.

"Girls?" Atticus asked, surprised. 

"All of you pray for mercy from Puss in Boots!" the cat hissed. "Along with my new helpers."

"What is going on here?" Patch asked.

"A cat is going to fight us." Cherry deadpanned.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Atticus asked his little sister and her friends.

"We're on the side of the death of Shrek." Darla crossed her arms.

"The death?" Mo asked out of shock and anger. "But why?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you." Darla replied, sounding a bit like her old self.

Puss soon laughed as he drew out his sword, but then stopped as he began to hack.

"I'll handle the cat." Patch said.

"Give him a sec." Cherry said.

Patch grimaced as Puss heaved and hacked as he touched the ground on all four paws before he soon spit something up with a weak cough. "Heh... Hairball."

"Oh, that is nasty!" Donkey cringed.

Patch soon tackled the cat. Darla and her friends soon got out of the way. Patch growled as he stood over Puss and looked rather aggressive which was scary to some since he was usually a sweet and good-natured dog. 

"Oh, no! Por favor! Please! I implore you!" Puss prayed for his own life. "It was nothing personal, Señor. I was doing it only for my family. My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The King offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers--"

"Wait, wait, back up, Fiona's father paid you to kill Shrek?" Patch asked.

"The rich king?" Puss smiled innocently. "Si."

"Well, so much for Dad's royal blessing." Shrek sulked.

"Don't feel bad," Donkey coaxed the ogre. "Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you."

"And as for you three?" Atticus asked Darla, Amber, and Annabelle.

"Well, we kinda followed the King last night to see what he was up to." Darla confessed.

"And he caught us." Amber added.

"We're really sorry," Annabelle frowned. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble, we just wanted to see what King Harold was up to, and he's even aligning with Fiona's fairy godmother." 

"I think this means we have to find a way to achieve Shrek's goal through visiting Sheba." Cherry suggested.

"And how do we find her?" Patch asked.

"Hold the phone..." Shrek said before taking out Sheba's calling card. "'Happiness: Just a tear drop away'... Donkey! Think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you!"

"Aw, man, where do I begin?" Donkey replied. "First there was the time that old farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans. Then this fool had a party and he have the guests trying to pin the tail on me. Then they got drunk and start beating me with a stick, going 'Piñata, Pinata!'! What is a piñata, anyway?"

"Ooh, I get what you're trying to do, Shrek." Darla smiled.

"Whatya mean?" Donkey asked.

"Donkey, he's trying to make you cry." Cherry pointed out.

"Don't go projecting on me," Donkey replied. "I know you're feeling bad, but you got to--"

Patch simply bit him on the tail.

Donkey yelled out before glaring to Patch while whimpering with tears in his eyes from pain. "You hairy, little, flea-bitten sack of..."

Shrek then caught the tear on the card which made a bubble appear.

'What? Is it on? Is it on?' Sheba asked before clearing her throat. 'This is Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make you an appointment. Have a happy ever after."

The bubble then popped into a bunch of glittering sparkles.

"Okay, and exactly where can we make an appointment?" Darla asked.

"We'll have to find her office," Shrek replied. "Are you up for a little quest, you guys?"

"That's more like it!" Donkey beamed before he broke into song so they could begin their adventure to Sheba's place. "Shrek and Donkey with friends, on another whirlwind adventure!"

"Can we bring our new friend?" Darla asked.

"New friend?" Shrek asked.

"Ogre, I have misjudged you." Puss said as he bowed while taking off his hat.

"Join the club, we've got jackets." Shrek deadpanned.

"On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared me mine." Puss vowed.

"I think he should join." Patch said.

"I'm sorry, but the positions of annoying talking animals have already been taken," Donkey scoffed. "Let's go, guys."

No one seemed to follow them as Puss gave his cute look.

"Guys?" Donkey called out. "GUYS!"

"Aw!" The girls smiled as they looked at how cute Puss looked.

Even Shrek was cooing at how cute the cat was. "Aw, come on, Donkey. Look at him in his wee little boots. You know, how many cats can wear boots? Honestly. Let's keep him!"

"Say what?" Donkey groaned.

"Aw, listen, he's purring~" Cherry cooed to Puss since she was always a cat person.

"He is cute." Patch smiled.

"Say what?" Donkey complained. "Besides, I thought dogs hated cats!"

"Not all dogs hate all cats." Patch said.

"Come on, Donkey," Shrek stated. "Lighten up."

"Lighten up?!" Donkey huffed. "I should lighten up?! Look who's telling who to lighten up!"

Shrek soon pouted with Puss to make Donkey give in. Donkey soon groaned as he gave up and they went on their adventure with Puss in Boots accompanying them.

"Aw, and he's purring." Darla cooed.

"Oh, so now it's cute?" Donkey complained. 

Puss was leading the others to Sheba's cottage so that they could have Shrek and Fiona live together happily ever after to appease King Harold, but along the way, he told some jokes to Shrek.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with Fiona...

"They're both festive, aren't they?" Queen Lillian smiled. "What do you think, Harold?"

"Um... Yes, yes," King Harold replied as he was a bit distracted. "Fine. Fine."

Fiona came out looking for Shrek and the others. The King and Queen talked with each other until they saw their daughter.

"Mom, Dad?" Fiona called to them.

"Oh, hello, dear," King Harold greeted before he ran off to avoid his own daughter. "What's that, Cedric? Right! Coming."

"Have you seen Shrek or the others?" Fiona asked.

"I haven't; you should ask your father," Queen Lillian told Fiona. "Be sure and use small words, dear. He's a little slow this morning."

Fiona soon went to her father to speak to him.

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?" A servant asked as he had a dish in his hands.

"Ah, yes! Um...Mmm! Exquisite," King Harold smiled nervously as he tasted the dish. "What do you call this dish?"

"That would be the dog's breakfast, Your Majesty." The servant replied.

"Ah, yes, very good, then," King Harold said nervously after he realized he had eaten dog food. "Carry on, Cedric."

"Dad, have you Shrek or any of the others?" Fiona asked her father.

"No, I haven't, dear," King Harold replied. "I'm sure Shrek just went off to look for a nice mud hole to cool down in and the others went to keep him company. You know, after your little spat last night."

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" Fiona frowned.

"The whole kingdom heard you," King Harold told his daughter. "I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be, well, a bit of a brute."

"That's a little rude, don't you think, King Harold?" Verna asked as she appeared.

"W-Where did you come from?!" King Harold yelped.

"I wouldn't think too deeply into that," Verna told him. "You weren't exactly friendly towards Shrek and the others when he and Fiona came to meet you and Queen Lillian."

"She's right," Fiona agreed. "You know, you didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon."

"You treated them badly." Verna said.

"Well, what did you expect?" King Harold defended. "Look at what that ogre's done to my daughter."

"He freed her from her curse." Verna said.

"Shrek loves me for who I am," Fiona sighed to her father. "I would think you'd be happy for me."

"Darling, I'm just thinking about what's best for you," King Harold replied. "Maybe you should do the same."

Verna gave King Harold a scolding look. King Harold frowned to that while Fiona stormed off.

"Oh, the poor dear..." Verna sighed. "I hate to see a poor and innocent youth subjected to misfortune, especially when it was Cinderella."

Meanwhile, back with the others...

'No, really?" Shrek laughed after Puss had whispered to him and it seemed to snub out poor Donkey.

"Oh, no, that's the old Keebler's place," Donkey told the others as they came up to their destination. "Let's back away slowly."

"That's the Fairy Godmother's cottage," Puss clarified. "She's the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom."

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Then why don't we pop in for a spell?" Shrek joked.

This joke made Puss laugh out loud like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"It wasn't that funny." Cherry deadpanned.

"No, it wasn't." Mo added.

They soon came inside and appeared to find an elf receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here to see the--" Shrek was about to say.

"The Fairy Godmother," The elf interrupted. "I'm sorry. She is not in."

"Please, can you tell us where she is?" Darla frowned. "This is an emergency."

'Jerome!' Sheba's voice replied on an intercom despite this being the Middle Ages. 'Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now!'

"Yes, Fairy Godmother, right away," The elf sighed with a forced smile before trying to turn away the others. "Look, she's not seeing any clients today, okay?"

Darla was about to say something until Mo interrupted her. "We're from The Union."

"The Union?" The elf asked the tomboy.

"Oh, yeah," Mo lied suavely as she looked cool and tempered in contrast in Atticus's pathetic attempts at lying. "We represent the workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign."

"Oh?" The elf looked interested suddenly.

"Uh-huh." The girls nodded.

"Are you feeling at all degraded or oppressed?" Mo asked the elf.

"Uh... A little," The elf admitted, but turned away the intercom so he wouldn't be heard from Sheba. "We don't even have dental."

"They don't even have dental," Mo muttered like this was business talk. "Okay, we'll just have a look around." 

"Oh, by the way," Shrek joined in. "I think it'd be better if the Fairy Godmother didn't know we were here. Know what I'm saying? Huh?"

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Donkey smirked as he copied Shrek.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Donkey." Cherry said.

"Of course," The elf whispered to them. "Go right in."

They soon went in to find Sheba.

"Hear anything?" Cherry asked Atticus since he had super-hearing.

"I hear her." Atticus said.

Everyone then followed Atticus to where they heard Sheba's voice from.

"A drop of desire," Sheba giggled as she seemed to be brewing something. "Naughty! A pinch of passion. And just a hint of... Lust!"

"That doesn't sound like anything that a good fairy godmother would use." Annabelle said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Shrek spoke up which startled Sheba. "Sorry to barge in like this--"

"What in Grimm's name are you doing here?" Sheba sneered as she covered up her cauldron.

"Well, it seems that Fiona's not exactly happy." Shrek replied.

"Oh-ho-ho! And there's some question as to why that is?" Sheba smirked to him before flying up to her bookshelves. "Well, let's explore that, shall we?"

"This can't end well." Atticus said.

"Ah. P, P, P...Princess. Cinderella," Sheba said as she looked over several fairy tale books in her collection. "Here we are. 'Lived happily ever after'. Oh... No ogres! Let's see. Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, no ogres. Sleeping Beauty. Oh, no ogres! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No. The Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman...No, no, no, no, no!"

"Pretty Woman is a movie." Cherry muttered. 

"The point is, ogres don't live happily ever after." Sheba glared at them all.

"But Fiona's curse was lifted." Mo said.

"Then why isn't she happy?" Sheba smirked since Shrek had said Fiona wasn't happy.

"Because she's changed for Shrek, but he hasn't done the same for her." Mo said.

"Your Monte Cristo and coffee," A worker soon came in with lunch for Sheba before he saw that she was in the middle of something. "Oh! Sorry."

"Ah... That's okay, we were just leaving," Shrek said. "Very sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Godmother."

"Just... Go." Sheba pointed them away.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

They soon went off, though Shrek wasn't going to get off that easily, and where they would make a quick stop. 

A worker whistled innocently before getting grabbed by Shrek who knocked him out and then took his clothes so they could sneak in so he could make Fiona's parents accept him.

"Which room are we going to?" Darla asked.

"There should be a Potions Room not too far from here." Annabelle guessed.

"Good idea." Amber smiled.

"I think I found it." Cherry pointed out.

They soon came into that room and uncovered the animals who were bunched together.

"Get your fine Corinthian footwear and your cat cheeks out of my face!" Donkey complained. "Man, that stinks!"

"You don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." Puss retorted.

"Will you two be quiet?" Patch whispered.

"Well, one of these has got to help." Shrek said about the potion collection. 

"I was just concocting this very plan!" Puss said before grinning. "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Whoa, whoa. If we need an expert on licking ourselves, we'll give you a call," Donkey glared at him. "Shrek, this is a bad idea."

"Shrek, maybe you don't need to change yourself, that's like putting gravy on Skittles." Cherry said.

"Yuck." The girls cringed.

"See?" Cherry smirked.

"Look, make yourself useful and go keep watch with Donkey," Shrek told Cherry. "Puss, do you think you could get to those on top?"

"No problema, boss," Puss vowed before he slid out of his boots an hat, leaving his sword behind as he climbed like the feline he was on the shelves. "In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela."

"Shrek, are you off your nut?" Donkey asked.

"Donkey, keep watch." Shrek told him.

"Keep watch? Yeah, I'll keep watch," Donkey huffed. "I'll watch that wicked witch come and whammy a world of hurt up your backside. I'll laugh, too. I'll be giggling to myself."

"Just shut it and watch." Cherry said.

"What do you see?" Atticus asked the cat.

"Toad Stool Softener?" Puss suggested.

"Next!" Atticus called.

"Elfa Seltzer?" Puss suggested.

"No way." Mo replied.

"Hex Lax?" Puss suggested.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"Try handsome!" Shrek suggested.

"Hmm.... Sorry, no handsome," Puss hummed as he pounced all around the shelves while Cherry suddenly got nervous and shivered as she wasn't sure how to tell the others about what she just saw while Donkey looked distracted. "Hey, how about 'Happily Ever After'?"

"Well, what does it say?" Shrek asked.

"It says 'Beauty Divine'." Puss replied.

"Close enough." Annabelle said.

"In some cultures, donkeys are revered as the wisest of creatures," Donkey said. "Especially us talking ones."

"Caw-Caw!" Cherry soon cried out as a signal like from the cartoon movie Robots when Rodney and Fender were in trouble to let the others know that they were about to be busted.

"Quick, just get the potion!" Patch told Puss.

Puss soon did what he could to get the potion, though struggled to get it out of the glass, though he fell with it and the potion was about to hit the ground until Donkey caught it in his mouth.

"Nice catch, Donkey!" Patch approved.

"Finally, a good use for your mouth." Cherry said.

More potions fell and shattered as an alarm blared.

"Run!" The girls screamed.

They all soon went to escape from elf guards who shot arrows at them while the potions flooded and some people were effected by them, such as the elves turning into white doves, a couple of workers turned into a candelabra and a mantle clock, and two swans turned into women who were in cages. The group continued to run for their lives. They luckily made it out with the potion as Sheba and her workers had a lot of cleaning up to do.

Later on, they made it into the forest and Shrek read the potion label aloud.

"'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty divine'." 

"You both will be fine?" Donkey wondered.

"Wait, so if you drink the potion and you get turned human, then that means Fiona will be human too." Mo said.

"I have always wondered what Shrek would look like as a human." Cherry commented.

"Hey, man, this don't feel right," Donkey told the ogre. "My donkey senses are tingling all over. Drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here."

"It says 'beauty divine', how bad can it be?" Shrek shrugged as he sniffed the potion and soon sneezed.

"Ew." The girls cringed.

"See, you're allergic to that stuff," Donkey told Shrek. "You'll have a reaction, and if you think that I'll be smearing Vapor Rub over your chest, think again!"

"Boss, just in case there is something wrong with the potion, allow me to take the first sip," Puss offered. "It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think so," Donkey told him. "If there'll be any animal testing, I'll do it. That's the best friend's job. Now give me that bottle."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

Donkey soon drank some of the potion.

"How do you feel?" Shrek asked as he took the potion.

"I don't feel any different," Donkey replied. "I look any different?"

"You still look like an ass to me." Cherry smirked.

"So then it's safe." Mo said.

"Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys," Shrek said as he was about to drink the potion. "Well, here's to us, Fiona."

"Shrek? You drink that, there's no going back." Donkey warned.

"I know." Shrek replied before he soon drank the last of the potion.

Donkey kept reminding Shrek, but Shrek was still going to do this since he loved Fiona more than being an ogre.

Once Shrek finished the potion, his stomach bubbled a bit and everyone was in suspense as they waited for something to happen to him. However, nothing really happened, and Shrek soon broke wind which filled the air with a very gross smell of course, even worse since it was from Shrek.

"Yuck!" The girls cringed.

"I think you grabbed the 'Farty Ever After' potion." Donkey complained.

"Maybe it's a dud?" Puss suggested as he waved the air with his hat.

"Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be." Shrek frowned.

Thunder then rumbled and it began to rain.

"Come on," Mo said. "Let's go get to someplace where we can sleep."

"Uh-oh. What did I tell you?" Donkey panicked. "I feel something coming on. I don't want to die. Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"This is rain and you're not The Wicked Witch of the West." Cherry deadpanned.

Donkey looked at himself and smiled in relief.

"There must be someplace we can use as shelter." Mo pondered as she explored since she was an outdoors expert.

"I hope there is." Darla said.

They soon found an old and abandoned barn and went to go hide there for warmth and dryness.

"Don't worry," Donkey soothed Shrek as he looked out into the rain. "Things seem bad because it's dark and rainy and Fiona's father hired a sleazy hitman to whack you." 

Puss hissed in offense to that last part.

"It'll be better in the morning... You'll see..." Donkey told Shrek before yawning as he sang the song Tomorrow from Little Orphan Annie the musical.

"Donkey, you okay?" Mo asked.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth!" Donkey called out, quoting an old show called Sanford & Son before passing out.

"Donkey, are you all right?" Shrek asked.

"Hey, guys, let's shave him." Puss smirked.

"D-Donkey...?" Shrek groaned before he passed out with Donkey.

"We better read the rest on the potion." Amber said.

"It's too dark though..." Darla said.

"Who can read in the dark?" Annabelle wondered.

"Hey, Cherry?" Atticus called.

"What?!" Cherry replied in annoyance.

"Can you read the rest on the potion and see what it says?" Atticus asked.

"Why do I have to?" Cherry groaned.

"Because you can actually see in the dark." Atticus pointed out.

"Oh... Right..." Cherry replied before she dried her glasses and adjusted them to see the rest of the potion label. "'Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. Not intended for heart patients or those with nervous disorders. To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss by midnight'."

"Of course." Mo groaned.

"So does it work?" Atticus asked.

"I just say we give it a little time..." Cherry said before yawning. "Mm... Rainy night... Me sleepy..."

"Let's all get some sleep," Patch suggested. "Let's just hope the potion worked by sunrise."

Of course, the Dalmatian puppy would be right. Everyone soon stayed dry and warm as they went to sleep for the rainy night, little did they know, Fiona was also affected by the potion after she had tried to find Shrek and the others before her parents found her suddenly fallen at the door and took her to bed. Magical sparks filled the night air as everyone got some sleep and the next morning was bound to be a surprise for everybody.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day soon came. To Shrek's surprise, he woke up and he saw that the barn was filled with women who seemed to be obsessed with him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." One girl smiled.

"We love your kitty and doggy~" Another girl smiled as she held Puss and Patch in her arms.

"Here, I fetched a pail of water." One girl told Shrek and handed him a bucket of water.

"Um, Shrek, before you drink the water, you should see your reflection." Patch said.

"What about my reflection?" Shrek asked as he was about to take the bucket only to see he had human hands and then took the bucket and saw a human man's image in the place of his own reflection which made him yelp and drop the water bucket flat on the ground. "A cute button nose? Thick, wavy locks? Taut, round buttocks? I'm... I'm..."

"Human." Mo confirmed.

The women giggled as they looked attracted to human Shrek.

"I'm Jill~" The girl with the pail of water giggled. "What's your name?"

"Um... Shrek." The former ogre replied.

"Wait, where's Donkey?" Amber asked.

"Who are you calling donkey?" Donkey's voice asked before everyone turned to see a heroic white horse outside, almost looking like an earth pony version of Shining Armor.

"Donkey?" Shrek asked. "You're a--" 

"A stallion, baby! I can whinny. I can count," Donkey smiled at his new form. "Look at me, guys! I'm trotting! That's some quality potion. What's in that stuff?"

"Puss?" Darla asked the cat who had the potion.

Puss read aloud what the potion said only for it to be just what Cherry read last night to everyone while Donkey happily trotted in place like a happy horse.

"It really is." Shrek agreed with Cherry as he found the midnight spell to be an old fairy tale cliché.

The women volunteered to be Shrek's true love since they had crushes on him.

"Look, ladies, I already have a true love." Shrek told them.

"Aww..." The women pouted.

"But Shrek, you'll need new clothes." Atticus said.

"What's wrong with these clothes?" Shrek asked before his pants soon fell to his ankles since his clothes were too big for his human form.

"That," Atticus replied. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

The women gasped out of delight and excitement.

"And into something less big." Atticus said.

"Where could we find clothes though?" Darla asked. "Is there a clothes spell?"

"I don't think it would be good for me to do it," Atticus replied. "We are from a different Era after all."

"I saw someone riding in a carriage up the road from here," Donkey suggested. "Maybe we can borrow clothes from them."

"Sounds good to me." Mo said.

They soon went in the way as a carriage ride was going, Darla then threw herself down and yelled out as she pretended to be run over.

"Driver, stop!" A man told the carriage driver which soon stopped it and he came to see Darla in dismay. 

"You monster... You run over a poor and innocent child!" Darla cried out as she used her acting lessons. "Oh, it's all dark and cold... I may never be able to play the violin again!"

'Thank you, God, if you may or may not exist, for Darla's acting skills.' Cherry thought to herself.

"You poor child!" The man cooed to Darla. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I guess there is one thing." Darla hid a small smirk.

"Take off the powdered wig, and step away from your drawers." Puss soon appeared and threatened the man with his sword.

The man shivered nervously and removed his wig to give Shrek his clothes.

And unfortunately, those weren't working for Shrek as he looked ridiculous.

"Not bad." Puss said.

"Not bad at all." Donkey added.

Shrek looked uncomfortable as the clothes were too small for him. Everyone soon looked to each other and laughed out loud, even Cherry was laughing at Shrek. Their laughter seemed to catch someone else's attention who was also in the carriage.

"Father?" The younger man asked as he came out of the carriage. "Is everything all right, Father?"

The laughter soon died down as they saw this younger man's clothes.

"Oh, those look much better." Darla told the others.

"Agreed." Amber nodded.

Shrek then put on the younger man's clothes, but kept on the wig for right now as he rode on Donkey's back. "Thank you, gentlemen! Someday, I will repay you. Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget."

Donkey then bucked up which made Puss slip off of his back and he trotted into the kingdom of Far, Far Away, leaving the men in their underwear and in misfortune. Puss yelled angrily in Spanish since he was bucked off of Donkey's back. Atticus and the others soon joined them. Shrek was a little nervous, but as they rode into town, everyone was very friendly and nice to him since he was a fellow human. 

Verna soon appeared into Fiona's bedroom and decided to wake her up. "Wake up, dear, it's morning." She then smiled to the adult princess.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Fiona yawned as she got up.

Verna smiled to her, but gasped in slight surprise. Fiona moved herself out of bed as she came to wash her face and begin her morning routine, but when she dried her face and saw her reflection, she screamed as soon as she saw that she was human again.

"How is this possible?" Verna asked.

"What did you do to me?" Fiona asked her.

"I haven't done anything other than helping your parents put you to bed last night when that terrible storm hit." Verna told the princess.

They soon heard Shrek's voice.

"Shrek?" Fiona wondered.

"Fiona?" Shrek's voice asked.

"Shrek!" Fiona called out as she soon left her room to find her husband.

"Something's up." Verna said.

"Princess!" Donkey greeted.

"Donkey?" Fiona looked confused to see Donkey as a horse.

"Wow, that potion worked on you too?" Donkey smiled to Fiona.

"I knew it!" Mo cheered.

"What potion?" Fiona asked.

"Shrek and I took some magic potion, and well, now, we're sexy!" Donkey told her.

Fiona tilted her head to see someone on Donkey's back. "Shrek...?"

It was actually Puss who was licking himself clean before smirking to the princess. "For you, baby, I could be~"

"Yeah, you wish." Donkey scoffed.

"Where's Shrek?" Fiona asked.

"He actually ran in after we heard you scream." Atticus said.

Fiona soon rushed inside to go find Shrek, but she was going to be in for a bigger surprise than anyone would expect her to. Patch whined slightly.

"You okay, boy?" Atticus asked his dog.

"Something is not right." Patch replied.

"What do you mean?" The girls asked.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Patch groaned.

"Did you try eating grass?" Mo suggested. "Angel always eats grass when she has a stomach ache since I couldn't take her to the vet."

"No, I mean like something bad is going to happen." Patch said.

"What could happen?" Cherry shrugged.

Eventually, Shrek soon left the castle and he looked anything but happy.

"Shrek, what's wrong?" Mo asked.

Shrek didn't answer her.

"Shrek?" Donkey asked.

"Señor?" Puss added.

Shrek seemed to ignore them all as he was in a bad mood right now.

"Half of us should stay at the castle while the rest go find out what happened with Shrek." Mo said.

"Well, you know me, I'm gonna go with Shrek." Atticus told her.

"I'm worried too, but could I stay with Queen Lillian?" Darla asked her big brother. "She smells nice and she makes me feel so special. Kinda like Mary Poppins or Maria from The Sound of Music."

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Amber and Annabelle agreed about staying with the queen. Mo decided to stay with them and so did Cherry while the guys decided to go with Shrek. The girls could now see why Patch had a bad feeling. Shrek was at the bar with the others as he looked rather depressed about what had happened.

When the girls came in the castle, they saw Fiona with Prince Charming who was pretending to be Shrek.

"Who is that?" Mo asked.

"Guys, you're back..." Fiona said to the others. "I found Shrek."

Prince Charming gave a small smirk toward them all, though of course, they knew that was not the ogre they knew and loved as a human.

"But, that's not--" Darla spoke up only to be cut off.

King Harold and Queen Lillian came to see what was going on.

"Charming...?" King Harold asked.

"Oh, do you think so, Dad?" Prince Charming chuckled. "I was hoping you'd approve."

"Um... Who are you...?" Queen Lillian asked the prince.

"Mum, it's me, Shrek," Prince Charming replied. "I know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but, well, what do you think?"

"But he's not Shrek!" Darla told them.

"Not Shrek?" Prince Charming asked Darla. "Oh, you must not recognize me this way, I know, it's a big change for everybody."

"You're not Shrek!" Darla glared. "You are an impostor!"

"Yeah, because we just saw him walking out of the castle and he looked upset." Amber said.

"I'm not sure I have any idea of what you all are talking about." Prince Charming replied.

Queen Lillian looked concerned and curious, she had a feeling that the girls had to be right somehow, and so did Fiona. Prince Charming soon left with Fiona.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you, Harold?" Queen Lillian sharply asked her husband.

The girls had the same feeling as the queen.

Meanwhile with Shrek and the others...

"Here you go, boys." Doris said as she handed drinks to the guys as they looked depressed.

"Just leave the bottle, Doris." Puss sulked as he was given milk.

"Shrek, what happened?" Atticus asked.

"It was all just a stupid mistake," Shrek sulked. "I never should have rescued her from that tower in the first place."

"What?" Patch replied. "That's crazy talk."

"I hate Mondays." Puss groaned to himself.

"Who doesn't?" Patch asked him after overhearing that.

"Shrek, what happened?" Atticus asked the former ogre. "You can talk to me."

Shrek sighed. "Fiona's found someone else."

"What?" Atticus said. "No, that can't be true."

"It is," Shrek replied. "The Fairy Godmother told me if I really loved her, I had to let her go."

"Wait, Fiona's fairy godmother?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Shrek sighed. "I was looking for Fiona and I found her... We found Fiona out the window with her own Prince Charming. Look, guys. It's for the best. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets the man she's always dreamed of. Everybody wins."

"Not everyone." Atticus said.

"I don't get it, Shrek," Donkey told his best friend. "You love Fiona."

"Aye," Shrek nodded. "And that's why I have to let her go."

Patch soon caught King Harold's scent as he could smell him coming in.

"Excuse me, is she here?" The King of Far, Far Away asked the ugly step-sister.

"She's, uh... In the back." Doris told him.

"She?" Patch whispered.

King Harold went in the back. Patch soon snuck over and put his left ear up to listen in.

Sheba appeared to be there with Prince Charming to talk with King Harold.

"Sheba, and someone who sounds like a teenager or someone around Shrek's age?" Patch whispered.

"Oh, hello again," Harold smiled nervously. "Fairy Godmother. Charming."

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here, Harold." Sheba sneered.

"Well, I'm afraid Fiona isn't really warming up to Prince Charming." Harold told her.

"FYI, not my fault." Prince Charming defended.

"No, of course it's not, dear." Sheba comforted him. 

"I mean, how charming can I be when I have to pretend I'm that dreadful ogre?" Prince Charming replied. "Plus, those girly brats are totally onto me!"

"Hmm... Yes," Sheba hummed in thought. "They are rather troublesome."

"Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off, okay?" Harold smiled nervously.

"What?!" Sheba and Prince Charming replied.

"You can't force someone to fall in love!" Harold defended.

"I beg to differ, I do it all the time!" Sheba smirked as she brought out a love potion. "Have Fiona drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Charming."

'That must have been the only other potion that didn't get shattered.' Patch thought to himself.

"Umm... No." Harold told the fairy godmother.

Patch looked surprised and touched by what Fiona's father said.

"What did you say?" Sheba glared.

"I can't," Harold told her. "I won't do it."

"Oh, yes, you will," Sheba replied. "If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after, and I can take it away just as easily. Is that what you want? Is it?"

"No." Harold frowned.

"Good boy, now, we have to go," Sheba replied. "I need to do Charming's hair before the ball. He's hopeless. He's all high in the front. He can never get to the back. You need someone to do the back."

"Oh, thank you, Mother." Prince Charming smiled to her.

"Mother?!" Donkey's voice asked.

Everyone looked to a window to see the others.

"Um... Mary! A talking horse!" Shrek smiled nervously.

"The ogre!" Sheba called out and then alerted the knights about Shrek and the others as they escaped. "Stop them! Thieves! Bandits! Stop them!"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, it was a big night as the girls were wearing special dresses that Queen Lillian let them borrow for tonight as it was like a modern day award show, and there was even a hostess who resembled the celebrity Joan Rivers, and there were going to be famous fairy tale characters attending the celebration for Shrek and Fiona, at least, that's what they were told.

"Fairy Godmother, we have to tell you something!" Darla told Verna.

"Oh, what is it, dears?" Verna smiled to the girls, though she did frown when she saw them in a panic. "Oh, dear, this seems serious."

"The person everyone thinks is Shrek isn't the real Shrek!" The girls told her.

"Are you sure?" Verna replied. 

"Yes!" Amber said. "I never lie, and I saw it with them!"

Darla and Annabelle nodded back.

"Hmm... I haven't seen Shrek or Fiona today, do you know where Fiona and this so-called Shrek are now, dears?" Verna asked the little girls.

"The fake Shrek is outside, enjoying the people cheering him." Mo said, annoyed.

Verna looked out the window with the others. Cherry pointed down below after Hansel, Gretal, Tom Thumb, Thumbelina, and Sleeping Beauty had been introduced.

"Prince Charming?" Verna muttered once she saw the fake Shrek with human Princess Fiona.

"Wait? Prince Charming?" The girls asked out of confusion.

"You know him?" Amber asked Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Well, sort of," Verna replied. "Sheba and I have had a fight 1,000 years ago, a bit extreme and callous, rather more than Celestia and Luna."

"Whoa." The Girls said.

"Yes, we had a huge fight 1,000 years ago, and we could never forgive each other," Verna replied. "Sheba wanted to use her fairy godmother magic for selfish desires, while I'd rather help others, such as Cinderella."

"So, she's like that one evil fairy?" Annabelle asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Verna sighed. "I really hope Fiona doesn't believe Prince Charming is Shrek for too long, I just wish Harold would get over his troubled past so he wouldn't have my sister controlling him."

"His troubled past?" Mo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Harold doesn't want anyone to know this, so you didn't hear it from me," Verna sighed. "Harold was a young frog who lived on a pond. He wanted nothing more than to be human, but my sister told him that he needed true love's kiss to break this frog form, and of course, that human was none other than Queen Lillian, though back then, Princess Lillian Pendragon."

"So, Sheba is threatening him if Fiona doesn't fall in love with Prince Charming, then she'll turn him back into a frog?" Cherry asked.

"Indeed." Verna sadly nodded for poor King Harold.

"That's terrible." Mo frowned.

"I'm afraid it is, and very true." Verna frowned back. 

Queen Lillian soon came up to find the girls. "Girls, what are you doing up here?" she then asked. "The celebration is downstairs. Everybody in Far, Far Away is here."

"We'll be right down." Mo said.

Queen Lillian smiled to them, though she seemed worried about something.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, it's just... I feel like the man my daughter is with is not actually her husband..." Queen Lillian replied. "Something in my heart doesn't want to believe it, even if he says he is Shrek."

"That's because it isn't Shrek; that's actually Sheba's son, Prince Charming." Verna told her.

"Oh, Prince Charming..." Queen Lillian memorized. "He was supposed to rescue Fiona from the tower we locked her in when she was seven on Christmas Eve."

"Wait... You what?" Darla asked.

"We sent Fiona away when she was seven," Queen Lillian replied. "I know that sounds harsh, but it's a family tradition... Plus... That was when she was cursed by that wicked witch."

"It's a tradition to lock up your child in a tower?" Mo asked.

"Yes, it is," Queen Lillian replied. "I know it sounds harsh, but that's just the way it's been for hundreds of years before. We hoped the best for Fiona, though I would be happier if any knight or prince would find her other than simply Prince Charming. Plus, putting her in the tower was the best way to keep her safe after sunset."

"So then people wouldn't scream when they would see her at night?" Annabelle asked.

"That's why we locked her in the tower," Queen Lillian replied. "So no one would see her until her true love would save her and kiss her and she would live happily ever after, breaking the spell as she would become true love's form."

"And that's what happened." Mo said.

"Well, more or less," Queen Lillian replied. "Come, we must go downstairs."

The others nodded and walked with the queen.

"There must be someway to stop that love potion..." Cherry said. "Where are Atticus and the others?!"

The evening was being shown on a magic mirror, as we are shown teenage Patrick, Delilah, and Drell watching this like a TV in the living room as they hung out with Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Blind Mice, the Three Little Pigs, and The Big Bad Wolf.

'We'll be right back with the Royal Far, Far Away Ball after these messages.' The magic mirror told them.

"I hate these ball shows," Gingy complained. "They bore me to tears."

"You said it," Drell agreed. "Hey, flip over to Wheel Of Torture!"

"Or see who's getting caught by the guards." Patrick said.

"I wanna watch Wheel of Torture!" Drell whined like an immature child.

"I'm not flipping anywhere, sir, until I see Shrek and Fiona." Pinocchio huffed as he had the remote.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned. "Who has the buffalo wings?"

"Oh, brother." Emily rolled her eyes.

The Three Blind Mice tried to get the wings for Drell.

"No, to your left," Drell groaned. "Your left!"

The wing soon flew up and landed in the fish bowl which made the young warlock groan.

'Tonight on KNIGHTS...' A TV program began which was a lot like the modern TV Show COPS.

"Finally, something good." Drell said.

"Now here's a good show." Gingy agreed.

'We got a white bronco heading east into the forest,' One knight said. 'Requesting backup.'

'It's time to teach these madcap mammals their 'devil may mare' attitudes just won't fly.' Another knight added.

"Whoa." Emily said.

Delilah covered her eyes. "I knew I should've stayed with the Gummi Bears."

"Girly girl~" Drell mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Delilah snapped at him.

"Can't wait to see who gets caught." Drell said.

Everyone watched as it looked like Shrek and the others got caught by the knights.

"Get away from me!" Atticus demanded. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Wait, are those Atticus and Patch?" Deliah asked.

"No way!" Drell replied. "Hey, Woody, run that back!"

"My name is Pinocchio." The wooden puppet boy pouted.

"I don't care, run it back!" Drell demanded.

"All right, all right!" Pinocchio said as he ran the episode back to show Atticus and Patch there, and the horse said he was a donkey while the human man said he was Shrek and Pinocchio paused the show which made them all look to each other as they had to go straight to Far, Far Away and fast.

And they knew where to rescue the group.

"Come on, we gotta go." Drell said.

"But what about the show?" Emily asked.

"What is more important?!" Drell asked.

"You're right..." Emily sighed.

"Del, you can stay here with your little Gummi Bear friends." Drell teased the younger Wiccan.

"Quit it!" Delilah frowned that Drell picked on her.

They soon started to make their way to the dungeon.

"Do you think I'm soft 'cuz of the Gummi Bears?" Delilah pouted to her big brother.

"Ah, don't listen to Drell," Patrick soothed his little sister. "He just likes to hear himself talk."

"That's true." Delilah replied.

"I love you, Del, even if you like hanging out with the Gummi Bears or not," Patrick smiled. "Why don't you visit them before we go back to school soon?"

"Okay..." Delilah smiled back. "Thank you, Patrick."

Emily smiled as she admired how much Patrick loved and cared about his sister. They soon heard Donkey's voice echoing.

"Did you guys hear that?" Drell asked. "It sounds like a certain annoying talking animal."

"This way." The Three Blind Mice led the way, even though they couldn't see, they had a stronger sense of hearing than the others.

"Someone please put us out of our misery." Patch begged.

"I got to get out of here! I got to get out of here!" Donkey cried out. "You can't lock us up like this! Let me go! What about my Miranda rights? You're supposed to say I have the right to remain silent. Nobody said I have the right to remain silent!"

"Donkey, you have the right to remain silent!" Shrek told him. "What you lack is the capacity."

"I must hold on before I, too, go totally mad." Puss groaned.

"Shrek? Donkey? Atticus? Patch?" Pinocchio's voice asked.

"Too late..." Puss murmured.

"Gingy! Pinocchio!" Shrek called out. "Get us out of here!"

"Yes, and please make it quick!" Atticus added.

The Three Little Pigs soon sent down a bomb while the Mission Impossible theme played.

"FIRE IN ZE HOLE!" One pig told them.

BOOM!

"I'll be strong someday..." Drell replied. "The strongest warlock in the universe!" he then laughed rather crazily.

"Drell, focus!" Patrick told him.

"Okay." Drell replied.

They soon sent down Pinocchio. 

"Quick!" Shrek told the wooden boy. "Tell a lie!"

"What should I say?" Pinocchio asked.

"Just lie!" Atticus told him.

"Say something crazy like 'I'm wearing ladies' underwear'!" Donkey randomly suggested.

"Um... I'm wearing ladies' underwear." Pinocchio then said, but nothing happened.

"Are you?" Patch asked.

"I most certainly am not!" Pinocchio glared only for his nose to grow.

"It looks like you most certainly am are!" Donkey smirked.

"Am not!" Pinocchio said until his nose grew again.

"Your nose is growing, so yeah, you are." Patch smirked.

"What kind?" Puss wondered.

"It's a thong!" Drell laughed as he looked at Pinocchio.

Pinocchio and Gingy soon argued, but luckily, Pinocchio's nose had grown long enough to free everyone from their cuffs with the keys.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

Donkey struggled before he soon fell flat on the floor. Puss looked hungrily toward the Three Blind Mice.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus glared.

"You are no fun, Senor Atticus." Puss pouted.

"Quit messing around!" Shrek told the cat. "We've got to stop that kiss!"

"We thought you were gonna let her go?" Patch replied, though he was proud that Shrek changed his mind.

"I was, but I can't let them do this to Fiona." Shrek told the Dalmatian.

"But how do we get there in time?" Atticus asked.

"We'll never get in anyway," Puss frowned. "The castle's guarded. There's a moat and everything!"

"Folks, it looks like we're up Chocolate Creek without a Popsicle stick." Gingy sulked as this looked like the end for all of them.

"Hmm..." Atticus smirked as he had an idea.

"What is it, Atticus?" Patch smiled to his master.

"I have an idea." Atticus said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gingy asked the young Wiccan.

"Gingy, do you still know where the Muffin Man lives?" Atticus asked.

"Well, sure, he's down on Drury Lane, why?" Gingy replied.

"Because we'll need flour," Atticus said. "Lots and lots of flour."

They soon went to Drury Lane.

A French baker opened the door after there was a knock and he smiled to the Gingerbread Man he had baked. "Gingy!" 

"Fire up the ovens, Muffin Man!" Gingy announced. "We've got a big order to fill!"

Of course, the order would truly be really big. 

"It's alive!" Gingy called out like Dr. Frankenstein in the story about his monster.

In the streets of Far, Far Away...

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can!" Donkey whinnied as he ran into town.

"And please run fast!" Patch called out as he ran into town.

"Go, baby, go!" Drell commanded as he sat on the giant gingerbread man's shoulder. "There it is, Mongo! To the castle!"

"Fiona, here we come!" Atticus cheered.

Mongo soon came to the coffee shop and reached out for a cup.

"No, you great stupid pastry!" Shrek told the giant gingerbread man. "Come on!"

"Hey, look, Mongo!" Drell told the gingerbread man. "It's a cute stupid little pretty horsey!"

"Uh, yeah!" Patrick added.

Mongo grinned and went after Donkey as he led him to the castle.

At the castle...

"Ladies and gentlemen," A host introduced. "Presenting Princess Fiona, and her new husband, Prince Shrek."

The girls began to try to not to lose their temper. Prince Charming had smug smirks and waves to the people.

"Shrek, what are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"I'm just playing the part, Fiona." Prince Charming replied.

Fiona glanced at him. "Is that glitter on your lips?"

"Mm-hmm... Cherry flavored," Prince Charming smirked. "Want to taste?"

'Ooh, he's slipping.' Mo thought to herself with a smirk.

"Ugh, what is with you? "Fiona stormed off from her 'husband'.

"But Muffin Cake..." Prince Charming frowned to her before shrugging to his mother as he was losing Fiona.

'Now what are they going to do?' Darla thought to herself with a smirk while looking at Sheba and Prince Charming.

"C Minor, put it in C Minor," Sheba told the piano player before she was given the spotlight and spoke into her wand like a microphone, and she put herself in a sexy glittering red dress almost like what Jessica Rabbit would wear. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this song to Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek."

"Fiona, my princess," Prince Charming bowed to the redheaded woman. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

Sheba soon began to sing a song called 'I Need a Hero'.

'What is she doing?' Annabelle thought to herself.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The crowd chanted.

The music swelled as Sheba sang and Fiona was forced into dancing with Prince Charming.

"Since when do you dance?" Fiona asked as she felt like this could not be Shrek.

"Fiona, my dearest, if there's one thing I know, it's that love is full of surprises." Prince Charming smirked.

"We have to go and tell her now." Darla whispered to the others.

"And how do you propose we do that, Dimples?" Cherry asked the blonde girl. 

"Uh, make it a group dance?" Darla suggested.

"I don't dance." Cherry said as she stepped away from this. 

"Sure you can." Mo said.

"Nooo..." Cherry replied.

"Too bad!" Mo and Darla said as they forced her on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, the guys were trying to get into the castle with Mongo, though it was not going to be as easy as they thought it would be. 

"After you, Mongo." Shrek told the giant gingerbread man.

The knights soon dumped down scalding hot cauldrons to stop the gingerbread man. 

"Whoa!" Patch yelped.

"SHREK!" Donkey panicked.

Mongo lifted his head only to show that the cauldron's contents gave him a funny looking hairstyle.

"More heat, less foam!" One knight told the others. 

Soon enough, Mongo was about to attack only to get shot in the gumdrop buttons.

"Not the gumdrop buttons!" Gingy cried out.

Mongo glared to that and soon let out a Godzilla like yell until he was suddenly brought down by the knights. Patch soon found the blazing gumdrop buttons as a perfect ammo.

"Mm... Gumdrops..." Drell smiled.

"NO!" The others stopped him since he looked hungry. 

"Time to fight back." Patch said.

"How do we do that?" Emily asked.

"We use the gumdrop." Patch pointed to the molten gumdrop down below. 

"Ohh." The others smiled.

"All right, everybody," Patch smirked since he knew this could work. "Let's get dangerous." 

"Oh, yeah." Atticus added.

"Mongo, kick!" Patch commanded.

Mongo snarled and soon kicked the gumdrop against the knights.

"All right!" Donkey laughed and cheered. 

"Nice kick!" Patrick smiled.

Soon enough, a cauldron came down and broke off Mongo's arms.

"NOOOO!!" The others panicked to this, especially Gingy, but they were able to make it into the castle.

Gingy didn't want to leave Mongo, but the others took him away as they had a job to do.

Puss soon jumped off of Donkey's back and decided to hold off the knights while they would stop Prince Charming and Fiona. Patch decided to stay behind with Puss.

"Guys!" Atticus and Shrek called out and were about to get them.

"Go! Go! Your lady needs you, go!" Puss told Shrek.

Shrek then nodded and left with the others.

"Today, I repay my debt." Puss told Patch as he was about to take off his hat. 

"Time to use our puppy dog eyes and cute kitten eyes." Patch said.

Puss nodded.

The knights soon came over with their weapons and soon found Patch and Puss looking very cute and adorable. "Aww~..." they then all awed to the dog and cat. 

Patch and Puss soon attacked the knights. The knights were taken by surprise, but they soon fought back against Patch and Puss.

The song was nearly ending as it looked like Fiona and Prince Charming were about to kiss, until...

"STOP!" Shrek's voice yelled out. Hearing his voice made the girls feel lucky as it had interrupted the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The couple looked over to the former ogre.

"Hey, you!" Shrek glared as he stormed over. "Back away from my wife!"

"Shrek?" Fiona asked out of shock.

"Yes! He's the real Shrek!" Darla told her. "While the one you've been dancing with is Prince Charming!"

"You couldn't just go back to your swamp, and leave well enough alone." Sheba glared as she raised her magic wand.

Verna soon firmly took Sheba's wand away. Sheba glared at her sister and they fought for the wand. Verna glared back.

"All right, chick fight!" Drell beamed.

Annabelle soon brought out her training wand. Drell grinned to the fairy godmothers as they fought each other. Annabelle waved her wand and soon used a magical spell to stop this.

Sheba looked at the time and looked to her son. "She's taken the potion, KISS HER NOW!"

Prince Charming soon kissed Fiona on the lips.

"Fiona!" Shrek cried out.

"Wait, wait." Annabelle said as she stood in his way.

Shrek glanced at her as he stopped. Prince Charming smirked to Fiona. Fiona smiled like she had fallen in love with him, but soon gave him a headbutt to show that she actually wasn't affected by Sheba's love potion.

"Harold!" Sheba glared at the king. "You were supposed to give her the potion!"

"Well, I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Harold smirked innocently.

"I knew it." Annabelle smiled.

"Mummy!" Prince Charming called out as he tossed the wand to the evil fairy godmother.

"Mommy?" Fiona wondered.

"I told you, ogres don't live happily ever after!" Sheba growled as she was about to use her wand for evil.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Annabelle and Verna glared as they combined their magical powers of their wands and used them on Sheba.

Sheba looked unfazed briefly before she giggled. She was then about to use her wand only to suddenly burst into a bunch of bubbles and her glasses and wand seemed to fall flat on the ground, though her wand seemed to send magic toward Fiona, but Harold dove in to take the blast for his daughter and seemed to have been defeated. Mo walked up to the suit of armor where King Harold had been and removed the chest plate to show a frog.

"Is he...?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yep..." Gingy frowned.

They all then soon heard a croak.

"He croaked..." Gingy frowned as he thought that the king was dead.

"No, he's not dead, he's just been turned back into a frog." Mo said.

"Back into a frog?" Some of the others asked.

Queen Lillian and Fiona came to see the king now as a frog.

"I'd hoped you'd never see me like this." Harold frowned.

"And he gave you a hard time." Donkey said to Shrek with a scoff.

"Donkey, shh!" Cherry glared.

"No, no, he's right, I'm sorry," Harold replied before looking to Shrek and Fiona. "To both of you. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now, she already has it. Shrek, Fiona... Will you accept an old frog's apologies, and my blessing?"

'I have a feeling they will.' Darla thought to herself.

Of course, Darla's feelings were right.

"Harold?" Queen Lillian asked her husband.

"I'm sorry, Lillian," Harold told his queen as he was about to hop off in shame. "I just wish I could be I could be the man you deserve."

"You're more that man today than you ever were," Lillian smiled as she took a hold of him in her hands. "Warts and all."

"I could always turn you back to human if you want." Annabelle told Harold.

"You would do that?" Harold replied.

"Only if you want me to, sir, it's your choice." Annabelle promised with a curtsy.

"Just know that I love you the same." Lillian told her husband.

"Well... Maybe this will be best for me," Harold suggested. "After all, my new son-in-law is an ogre. Thank you for your offer, dear, but... I think I will stay as a frog."

"Okay." Annabelle smiled.

"Thank you, my dear." Harold smiled back.

Soon enough, the clock began to toll.

"Boss!" Puss alerted. "The Happily Ever After Potion!"

"Midnight!" Shrek realized before turning to his wife. "Fiona. Is this what you want? To be this way forever?"

Mo was proud that Shrek was asking Fiona what she wanted.

"What?" Fiona asked Shrek.

"Because if you kiss me now, we can stay like this." Shrek told her.

"You'd do that for me...?" Fiona asked in surprise.

"Yes." Shrek smiled sincerely.

"So, Fiona...?" Mo prompted.

"I want what any princess wants." Fiona said. "To live happily ever after with the ogre I married."

Drell sniffled to that, but soon turned away so no one would see him crying. He even picked up Donkey's tail and blew his nose into it.

"Hey!" Donkey glared at him.

The clock continued to toll midnight. Shrek and Fiona soon shared a kiss. With the kiss, a magical aura soon surrounded them and even took Donkey with them. A beautiful pegasus seemed to be flying in the sky until the magic took over them as well and they were revealed to had been Dragon. She had a big surprise for her mate. Soon enough, Shrek and Fiona became ogres again and Donkey was a donkey again, even though he liked being a horse better. Of course, being back to normal wasn't a problem for Shrek and Fiona while Donkey began to sulk.

"Oh, Donkey, cheer up." Mo comforted.

"How can I?" Donkey asked.

"You still look like a noble steed to us." Mo smiled.

Donkey looked to her, but smiled back. Shrek and Fiona smirked to each other before sharing another kiss since things were wrapping up nicely.

"Hey! Isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta?" Puss called out.

"Yes, we are." Patch smiled.

Puss and Donkey soon formed a band and began to preform for the people of Far, Far Away. Everyone either sang along or danced to the song as they were having fun tonight. Even Cherry was having a good time, and where it looked like a happy ending.

Later on that night, Donkey looked miserable as he sang to himself.

"Amigo, we are off to the Kit-Kat Club." Puss told Donkey as he walked with two human women. "Come on, join us."

"Thanks, compadre," Donkey replied. "I'm... I'm not in the mood."

"We will cheer you up!" Puss insisted. "Find you a nice burro!"

"I hear some flapping sounds." Patch said.

"Huh?" Donkey asked before looking up in joy to see where the flapping had come from. "Hey, baby! Hey, that's my girl!"

Dragon smiled down to him and soon landed in front of him.

"Baby, where you been?" Donkey asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Dragon frowned to him.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"I'm sorry, too," Donkey told his mate. "I should've stayed, but Shrek had this thing he had to do."

"I have a surprise for you." Dragon told him.

"What?" Donkey asked. "Say it one more time."

"Congratulations, Donkey, I know why I've been so moody," Dragon smiled as she showed a gaggle of baby donkey dragon hybrids. "You're a father!"

"That explains why I heard more then just one pair of wings flapping." Patch smiled.

Donkey yelped slightly as he was then tackled by the babies.

"These are our new children," Dragon told the others. "Debbie, Coco, Bananas, Peanut, Parfait, and Eclair."

"Oh, look at our little mutant babies!" Donkey smiled before looking scared. "I got to get a job..."

"Donkey, calm down." Mo smiled.

"Donkey had babies..." Darla commented. "Can you imagine if Shrek and Fiona had babies?"

"Who knows?" Amber shrugged.

"Gross..." Cherry muttered about the idea of Shrek and Fiona having kids.

Donkey was cheered up since he made up with Dragon and even had another round of singing La Vida Loca with Puss.

"Come on, you guys, you're giving me a headache!" Gingy laughed.

"Same here." Cherry said.

"That's real sweet, guys." Donkey said.

"Have you ever heard of a 'Ginger Snap'?" Puss smirked to Gingy.

"You wouldn't." Patch glared at Puss.

"Maybe even a 'Cherry Pop'?" Puss suggested.

"What if I shave your fur?" Cherry smirked.

"Come on, they're just having fun," Fiona told the perky goth and the gingerbread man. "They're really not that bad."

"Maybe." Cherry shrugged.

"Not that bad?" Donkey asked.

"Well, I can't see those guys on American Idol." Cherry smirked to the others from her own time period.

Patch simply shrugged.

"Should we test this?" A man walked over.

"Simon Cowell...?" Cherry and the others from her time period asked since Simon was from the 21st century and not in the Middle Ages. "How are you here?"

"I don't know who this Simon Cowell is, little lady, I'm just Simon," The British man replied. "But I'm here to watch the competition."

"Competition?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yes, there's going to be a singing competition right now," Simon smiled. "Also, I can't help being judgmental, it's who I am."

"You said it, not me." Cherry said.

"Okey dokey, who's up for a little contest, huh?" Shrek smiled to the others.

Everyone else cheered in excitement and anticipation of the singing contest which meant that it was time for it to start.

'Can't wait to see who's singing next.' Patch thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to Far, Far Away Idol!" The Magic Mirror introduced like on a TV Show. "Where you, that's right, you at home, get to vote along with our judges: Shrek, Fiona, and Simon! To crown the next, Far, Far Away Idol! First up tonight..."

"It's Donkey time!" Donkey smiled as he came up to the microphone with Dragon behind him as he sang Disco Inferno.

'Whoa.' Mo thought to herself.

Dragon blew fire in the background.

"You're on fire, Donkey." Simon said.

Donkey smirked as he continued to sing, thinking that was a compliment.

"No, really, Donkey, you are actually on fire!" Cherry told him.

Donkey soon looked to his tail to see it was on fire and he soon ran off the stage, screaming.

"I'll put it out!" Atticus went after Donkey to help him.

"Well, that was something interesting." Mo said.

Pinocchio soon was up next and sang Mr. Roboto. 

"Come on, get real, Pinocchio." Simon complained.

"I find his performance quite wooden actually." Shrek smirked.

"Really?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

Fiona had a small giggle which just made Cherry roll her eyes.

Timmy made a surprise appearance with Cosmo and Wanda so he could sing a song called Candy Girl for Annabelle, and even had a rose for her.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Annabelle blushed and accepted the rose before kissing Timmy which made him blush back.

"Aw!" The audience smiled.

Doris then sang Girls Just Wanna Have Fun which just felt awkward.

"Next, please!" Atticus and Mo begged.

"Yeah, you go!" Fiona cheered. "...Girl?"

"Yes, go girl," Simon smirked. "Who needs an extreme makeover and singing lessons."

Amber soon played the piano as she sang Roger's song about Cruella deVil. The rest of the girls started to cheer. Amber smiled bashfully as she didn't think that she was that good of a singer, but she knew how to play the piano a little bit since playing the piano was Roger's hobby. She then stood up and curtsied once her turn was over.

The Big Bad Wolf then sang Hungry Life the Wolf with the Three Little Pigs singing for backup.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Maybe you could change your outfit?" Mo smiled nervously to the Big Bad Wolf.

"No way, man!" The Big Bad Wolf replied. "These granny clothes are awesome."

"Well, I'm hungry for some talent here." Simon told Shrek and Fiona.

"You and me both." Cherry said.

"And the dress? Hideous." Simon continued.

Prince Charming soon came next and sang I'm Too Sexy much to everyone's disturbance, though Doris seemed to enjoy it.

"Stop, please, just stop!" Cherry begged.

Shrek seemed to take out a button and pushed it which opened a trapdoor which worried Doris.

"That was the artist formerly known as Prince Charming." Simon smirked.

The Three Blind Mice soon sang next with I Can See Clearly Now, though they ran into each other since they were blind.

"May I have the button?" Cherry suggested.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, they're not that bad." Fiona said.

"Come on, Fiona, they'll never 'see' it coming." Cherry smirked. 

"Ha! Nice one." Shrek smirked back.

Cherry smirked and lightly clapped for herself.

Darla soon sang the Sailor Moon theme song as her Far, Far Away Idol audition and even wore her own Sailor Scout dress. The crowd seemed to love it, of course, because Darla was very talented for her age when it came to singing or acting. 

"I still don't get the big deal about Sailor Earth." Cherry said.

"Sailor Moon!" Darla corrected.

"Whatever." Cherry shrugged. 

"Well, I found her singing to be amazing." Fiona said.

Darla smiled brightly to that.

Patrick soon went up next and he sang a song called I Put a Spell On You and dedicated it to his love for Emily which made Atticus smile because those were his future parents. 

"Aw!" The audience smiled.

Emily swooned toward Patrick and he even gave her a kiss while smiling to her. Atticus looked away briefly, though he was happy because they were his parents after all.

Gingy soon preformed next with Tinkerbell and he sang Sugar by the Archies.

"They're so sweet together." Fiona smiled to the gingerbread man and the pixie. 

"They sure are." Mo smiled back.

"I just knew you'd say that, girls," Simon said after sipping his coffee before groaning. "Ugh, what's next, a singing donut?"

Fiona and Mo just glanced at him.

Captain Hook soon came next and sang Hooked on a Feeling. 

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

Tinkerbell soon came up to Simon and whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't agree more, Tinky," Simon smirked. "Hook, line, and stinker."

Captain Hook continued to sing until he was yanked off the stage.

"Luckily I'm not singing." Cherry smirked as she walked off to get a drink after Captain Hook was put out of the show. 

"Who's next?" Simon asked.

"Cherry?" Drell called.

Cherry's eyes widened, she then zipped off as fast as she could. 

"Never mind." Drell said.

Puss sang next and Tinkerbell made his boots walk on their own as he sang These Boots Are Made for Walking.

"Cat's got my tongue, and possibly my vote." Simon actually smiled.

"Okay, which one of you wants to go next?" Drell asked Atticus and Mo.

"Which one?!" Atticus and Mo replied.

"Silly pathetic mortals, there are no duets in Far, Far Away Idol!" Drell scoffed at them.

"Oh, come on, I wanna sing with Atticus!" Mo complained.

Drell soon shrugged and walked off.

"Oh, Cherry, what am I gonna do?" Atticus asked his best friend. "I've always wanted to do a duet with Mo!"

"Atticus, you're my friend, and I know you're in pain, but IT'S A STUPID SINGING CONTEST!' Cherry replied. "TOUGHEN UP!"

"Atticus, you should go up there and sing." Mo said.

"What should I sing?" Atticus wondered.

"Anything but that Moon song." Cherry muttered.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Go on... Go..." Mo encouraged him.

Atticus took a deep breath and soon went to the stage next.

"This should be interesting." Simon said.

Atticus soon decided to sing his Aunt Athena's lullaby that she used to sing for Ariel and her sisters when they were younger before her unfortunate accident, and where his singing began to move the audience.

"For a boy, he has such an angelic voice." Mo swooned.

"He sure does." Delilah said.

Atticus soon finished and Simon even applauded him, he was about to ask Shrek and Fiona what they thought, but they soon sang a duet together of What I Like About You.

"I thought you said duets weren't allowed!" Cherry said to Drell.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I lied." Drell smirked innocently.

"Why!" Cherry glared.

Drell just shrugged which made Cherry groan.

Soon enough, the competition ended and the Magic Mirror told everyone to cast their vote of who they wanted to win. Eventually, a dove flew by with the winner in an envelope.

"And the next Far, Far Away Idol is..." Simon said before he saw the winner's name and tossed it aside. "No, you've gotta be joking... Nope! It's me, everyone!" he then smiled as he stood on top of a table and began to sing his own song.

"Button, please." Drell glared.

Cherry found the button and pushed it which made Simon fall through the trapdoor. "Oops." She smiled sneakily.

Some of the others laughed to that.

"Eh, who needs a contest anyway?" Fiona shrugged before frowning to the others. "Does this mean you have to leave again?"

"Looks like it, Fiona..." Mo replied to the ogre princess.

"But don't worry, we'll visit again." Atticus added.

Shrek and Fiona, of course, smiled to this.


	12. Chapter 12

The Donkey Dragon babies came up to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Get away!" Cherry glared.

The hybrid babies looked like they were going to cry.

Cherry frowned before she picked one up and awed. "Aww, you're kinda cute little abominations of evil..." she then cooed as she nuzzled her nose against the one she picked up.

"That's slightly disturbing." Mo said.

"What?" Patch asked. "The babies or that Cherry is showing love and affection to someone?"

"What she said." Mo said.

Cherry cooed to the Dronkey before setting it back down on the ground with its siblings.

Soon enough, the group was teleported back to their original time zone.

"Home sweet home..." Cherry said before she flopped back on her couch in relief. 

"That was so sweet of Timmy to sing to you, Annabelle." Darla told her friend.

"It really was..." Annabelle agreed as she held her rose. "He even gave me a rose... It felt so romantic."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Annabelle smiled back. "I guess he does love me..." she then said.

"I just wonder..." Cherry said before looking to Atticus. "Your aunt used to hang out with Gummy Bears?"

"I guess that explains the stuffed animals in her room at the Witch Academy." Atticus replied.

"Gummy Bears..." Mo wondered herself.

Cherry just giggled. "Your aunt hanging around bears... That's funny..."

"Maybe they're like the Care Bears." Mo suggested with a dreamy smile.

"Mo, you believe in the Care Bears?" Darla asked the older girl.

"Oh, yes," Mo smiled. "I see them all the time in my dreams, especially Bedtime Bear."

"Wow." Cherry deadpanned.

"Come on, you don't believe in the Care Bears?" Mo asked Cherry. "I thought you always believed anything."

"Okay, maybe I do believe in them, but maybe not." Cherry shrugged.

"Uh, what's a Care Bear?" Annabelle asked.

"They're these magical creatures from a place called Care-A-Lot," Darla explained. "They usually come down to Earth to save kids in need who need a friend to teach them to love and care like a good person so they don't become evil."

"Oh..." Annabelle replied. "They sound mysterious."

"They kind of are." Mo said.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "If Care Bears are a real thing, then I'll eat my hat, Monique." Of course, she would be proven about the Care Bears to be real.

They came into the Netherworld to find proof of Care Bears.

"Of course Care Bears are real!" Drell told them.

"HA!" Mo smirked to Cherry. "Take that, Moody Moodshine! Pay up!"

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"I've got my work cut out for me..." Drell replied.

"Also, Drell, apparently my aunt hung out with the Gummi Bears...?" Atticus asked. "Who are they?"

"The Great Gummis and humans lived peacefully together side by side, many centuries ago; the Great Gummis were forced to flee and sail across the sea to find a new home," Drell began to explain. "The ancient Great Gummis left behind small, scattered populations of bears to watch over the Gummi cities and warrens, the Gummi-Glen Gummis, to await the time when humans and Gummis could peacefully co-exist so they could then summon the Great Gummis to return home. The Gummi-Glen Gummis are a group of Gummis who live in a hollow tree known as Gummi Glen that is the base for a vast complex of underground tunnels and rooms. They harvest the Gummiberries that grow wild around them in the forest, and produce a powerful juice known as Gummiberry Juice. Your aunt was very fond of them, and was one of the few non-bears for them to befriend, along with a boy named Calvin, and young Princess Calla."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Any other questions about bears?" Drell rolled his eyes.

"No." The others said.

"Good..." Drell smiled before yelling at them. "Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Okay." The teenagers said.

Atticus looked back at the warlock and came up to him. "Uh, you seem to be in a bitter mood than usual..."

"It's my sister," Drell said. "I wanna catch up with her, but I don't know how... I mean... We had a big fight, and she's busy with her school students... She wouldn't wanna see me."

"Oh, come on; I doubt it could have been that bad." Atticus said.

"Leave me." Drell told him.

"Oh, you know you can't kick me out." Atticus smiled to him.

Drell smiled back softly, until suddenly...

"WRONG-O!" Drell yelled out before kicking Atticus out of his office which sent him flying out of the linen closet of his house and crash into the wall, leaving a huge cracked dent in it.

"Okay, so he can." Atticus said.

Cherry snickered to that.

"And what are you laughing at?!" Atticus asked.

"Drell hurt you and not me for a change!" Cherry cracked up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry soon helped him back up to his feet.

"He's hiding something about a fight." Atticus said.

"It's Drell, I'm pretty sure 'Fight' is his middle name." Cherry replied.

"Something about his sister." Atticus said.

"Like I should care about what happens to him..." Cherry shrugged.

A glowing light soon came outside and showed two bears that looked like living teddy bears.

"What the?!" Cherry asked.

"Hi, we're the Care Bears, and everybody should care about something!" One bear smiled brightly. "Are you Kim and Jason?"

"No, I'm Atticus and this is Cherry," Atticus said as his best friend started to eat a hat. "Uh, Cherry...?"

"They're real!" Cherry groaned. "CARE BEARS ARE REAL!"

"Of course we're real!" One bear giggled while the other one was silent. "Well, we need to find Kim and Jason... There's a mission given to us from Care-A-Lot... Maybe you two would like to help us?"

"Sure." Atticus said.

"WHAT?!" Cherry yelped.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The bear smiled. "I'm Friend Bear, and this is Secret Bear. Atticus, you wanna be a detective when you grow up, and Cherry, you like to write stories and poetry."

"Uhhh...?" Cherry blinked.

"We're friends," Friend Bear smiled as Secret Bear nodded. "Friends are always supposed to know each other's hopes and dreams."

"Looks like we're in for another adventure." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

The End


End file.
